No hay lugar en tu corazon
by Monzy Rozen
Summary: Luna amaba desesperadamente a Ron Weasley, pero él le rompió el corazón. ¿Tendrá el valor de darle una segunda oportunidad al amor? ¿O se quedara estancada en el dolor? Pansy quiere todo para ella y sera la peor rival que se pueda imaginar. Draco incluido
1. Temores

_Hola, bueno estoy re-editando este fic, ya que originalmente era un song fic pero la verdad perdi completamente el hilo de ello por lo cual estoy recortando esas partes y añadiendo otros pequeños detalles al fic, ya que de hecho mi pareja principal cambia. Espero que les guste y las personas que ya lo han leido antes, quiero decirles que no les afecta en el progreso que llevan. Solo es un cambio minimo al inicio  
_

BESITOS

_Atte: La octava muñeca Monzy Rozen  
_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Aquella chica rubia, sollozaba en su cama, se encontraba rodeada de adornos coloridos, atuendos estrafalarios y una serie de dibujos, que ella misma habia pintado en las paredes de su habitación.

Los miro con sus ojos cristalinos, ahí estaban sus mejores amigos, sus enormes caras la miraban con alegria y la hicieron sonreir, pero se detuvo dos segundos mas en unos enormes ojos azules que le traspasaron el alma, y la sonrisa se borró para dar paso a uno de los más amargos llantos que se puedan escuchar. Uno que hubiese estremecido al más insensible, al grado de quererla proteger y sacar de esa profunda tristeza…

Hubieran hecho temblar a una montaña, es cierto, pero a aquel chico que era el causante del mismo, no le hizo ni cosquillas...

- Porque me hicieron esto? – se preguntaba la rubia entre lagrimas - Porque todo el mundo goza burlandose de mi... incluso... - penso en él y ya no pudo hablar más. Ese habia sido el golpe final

Y es que era verdad para ella, todos los hombres en los que poso sus ojos terminaron por arruinar su existencia. Crueldad, solo crueldad y mentiras obtuvo despues de dar lo mejor de ella.

Pero no es una historia sencilla de contar, mas bien es bastante larga y retorcida...

****

Era mitad de curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. El sexto año para Luna y Ginny. Por lo consiguiente, era el último del trio dorado. La rubia sentia que cada dia que pasaba perdia un poco mas y mas a Ron, pero… ¿como perder a alguien que nunca ha sido tuyo?  
Sacudió la cabeza para evitar ese pensamiento, justo cuando el motivo de sus desvelos, pasaba junto a ellas.

- Buenos dias amor – dijo el chico moreno

- Hola calabacita – contesto Ginny y beso a Harry

- Guack!- exclamo Ron – y de pensar que esto es todas las mañanas. Ven conmigo Luna… no vaya a ser que estos dos nos embarren con su miel

Ron jalo a la rubia hacia el y la abrazo. El no sabia lo que ese simple gesto de amistad provocaba en la chica, que iba como estatuilla, de los nervios que le causaba el abrazo y no solo eso… el aroma que Ron emanaba era una delicia para ella.  
Sentia que flotaba en una nube de perfume de la cual no queria bajar, pero el la aterrizo.

- Y entonces el me dijo que era una anotacion obvia… como si eso bastara para ganar, deben tratar de marcar y no dejarse llevar por eso… ¿o tu que crees? – le pregunto mirandola a los ojos.

- Bueno creo que… - titubeo la chica – no escuche nada de lo que dijiste – acepto –Luna

- Vaya… ¿ese es el interes que tienes en mi?, pense que era importante para ti – dijo haciendo pucheros graciosos

- ¡Lo eres, lo eres! Más de lo que te imaginas

Ron sabia a donde iba esa frase asi que trato de cambiar de tema. Ginny le habia dicho que Luna se sentia atraida por el pero no se imaginaba cuanto.

- Bueno pues demuéstralo… en fin… mira ahí viene Parkinson – dijo al ver a una morena espectacular que caminaba cadenciosamente por donde ellos estaban.

- Ella te parece atractiva verdad Ronald? – pregunto Luna

- Y a quien no? Es hermosa, y sensual…

- A mi no me lo parece, creo que solo le interesa llamar la atención para levantar su autoestima. Ni siquiera es muy linda solo es mucho mas atrevida que las demas.

- Vaya Luna, que fuerte!… A mi me gusta bastante. Daria lo que fuera por tenerla.

- Siempre pensé que eras diferente, pero veo que no – dijo la chica escapando del brazo de Ron y caminando hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Espera… ¿a que te refieres?

Luna se detuvo frente a el y lo miro a los ojos directamente, sentia que le quemaban pero no desvió la mirada.

- Eres un simple macho, crei que necesitabas más para entusiasmarte pero no… te llevarías a cualquiera ala cama solo por placer… que triste.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo el chico rojo por la vergüenza.

- Entonces porque te atrae la chica mas facil del Castillo? Porque no te fijas en otra mujer…

- ¿En alguien como tu? – pregunto Ron sin querer, se le habia escapado esa frase

La rubia se sintió desfallecer pero respondió de la manera mas honesta que pudo, al fin y al cabo asi era ella.

- Si pudiera ser… en mi o en alguien con alguna otra cualidad que no sea desvestirse rapidamente – sentencio la chica y camino hacia su asiento.

Ron la miro irse con una media sonrisa en la cara, ella era muy especial pero no podia fijarse en ella… simplemente no podia…

Pensaba en ese punto cuando una chica chocó con el por la espalda y casi hace que caigan al suelo.

- Vaya ten mas cuidado – dijo Ron al ayudarla a enderezarse – casi te caes sobre mi…

- Hoy no – dijo sexy la chica – pero quiza algun dia este sobre ti… y no por accidente – insinuo la morena y camino a la mesa verde y plata

Luna no perdio detalle de ese acercamiento y limpio una lagrima que se escapo de sus ojos con rapidez, Parkinson no dejaba titere con cabeza y si se habia fijado en Ron, no lo dejaria hasta obtenerlo…


	2. ¿Sueño o realidad?

Aquella tarde era uno de los partidos de Quiddtich mas esperados por los aficionados: Gryffindor vs Slytherin, no solo por la rivalidad existente entre ambas casas sino que tenia el plus de contar con los especimenes mas asediados de Hogwarts.

Ronald Weasley era el guardian, Harry Potter el buscador y capitan y Ginny Weasley una cazadora, estos por parte de Gryffindor.

Slytherin era cosa aparte, Draco Malfoy de buscador, Blaise Zabinni como golpeador y Theodore Nott como cazador.

Era una guerra de talento y bastante atractivo fisico, asi que chicos y chicas por igual lo disfrutaban en ambos sentidos.

EL partido estaba bastante cerrado, con cierta ventaja de Gryffindor, Ginny anoto dos puntos mas antes de que Harry atrapara la snitch después de un largo recorrido presionado por el arrogante Malfoy.

EL equipo verde y plata bajo de sus escobas y se alejo a los vestidores después de insultar a cuanto alumno se encontraban en el camino. Era de suponer que no aceptaban la derrota.

Los Gry por su parte eran vitoreados por sus amigos entre los que se encontraban Hermione y Luna.

- Vaya que gran juego Ginny - dijo la castaña - te llevaste la tarde y ustedes tambien geniales chicos - dijo al mirar la cara de reproche de sus amigos.

- Espero que un dia seamos tan geniales como Viky - dijo Ron en burla

- Esperemos, pero te falta mucho aun por trabajar - dijo la chica un poco molesta ya que ese comentario ofendia a su aun novio Viktor Krum.

- Ok ya basta chicos, si es tiempo de alegria no de pelea - dijo Harry y se llevo a su novia de ahí.

- Bueno yo debo ir con Neville, tiene un problema con pociones... de nuevo - dijo Hermione mas para dejar solos a Luna y a Ron que porque aquello fuera verdad.

Luna acompaño a Ron por su tunica y lo espero paciente a que saliera.

Ron estaba bastante ocupado dandose una ducha y cambiandose cuando escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- Gran partido Weasley, aunque hubiera sido mejor si mi casa ganara  
- Pa-Pansy que haces aquí?- dijo el chico cubriendose con una toalla

- Vine a felicitarte, pero me encontre con una grata sorpresa - dijo la morena con un aire picaro.

- Espera un momento deja que me ponga algo decente- pidio Ron y trato de ponerse la tunica de la escuela

- Y que tal que quiero verte asi? - dijo acercandosele mucho

- Espera... aquí no... - respondio el pelirrojo y se puso la ropa

Pansy lo miraba con deseo al hacerlo, era verdad que no estaba a su altura, pero Por Merlin! Le fascinaba el muchacho

Cuando Ron acabo la morena se le acerco y lo beso apasionadamente. El chico non perdió tiempo y comenzo a mover sus manos con desesperación, le acariciaba el cabello, la espalda, y mucho más alla...

- Te deseo Pansy - le dijo con una voz bastante ronca

- Lo se - contesto sumamente segura de si

- Entonces...

- Entonces nada...

- Pero...

- Mira rojito... me gustas bastante pero... a mi me gustan los hombres entiendes?

- Yo lo soy!!- respondio el chico ante el comentario

- Si, pero me gusta que me dominen... quiero un hombre con experiencia y tu eres aun un niño.

Ron se sintio ofendido ante el comentario y la jalo hacia el para seguir con lo suyo cuando...

- Que pasa aquí? - se escucho tras ellos, lo que hizo que la pareja se separara abruptamente

Fue una fraccion de segundo lo que paso antes de que...

Plaf!!

- No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo maldito muerto de hambre - grito Pansy al verse metida en un problema.

- Que te pasa? - dijo Ron al sentir la bofetada de la morena que hacia unos segundo se le habia ofrecido.

- Te crees muy valiente al besarme a la fuerza no? Trata de acercarte ahora - dijo la chica corriendo a los brazos de Draco

- Como te atreves a acercarte a MI mujer? - le reclamo el rubio tirandole un golpe a Ron, que lo esquivo y cayo al piso

Los Slytherin rieron burlonamente de la aparatosa caida del pelirrojo, que no podia aguantar la humillación.

- Yo no le hice nada a esa mentirosa, ella fue la que... - empezo Ron mas fue interrumpido por Draco

- Mira infeliz... Pansy podra ser una ramera - dijo sin inmutarse ante la cara de ofensa de la morena - pero es mi ramera y te prohibo que te le acerques...

Ron no podia creer lo que escucho y mas cuando el rubio jalo a la chica del brazo y la empujo al frente para que caminara. La tomo por la cintura y la llevo adentro, sin embargo la joven volteo y le lanzo un beso al aire.

Era una mujerzuela y se merecia a ese tipo tan vil... pero le hizo sentir cosas maravillosas cuando lo beso. Deseaba borrarse el beso, sacarla de su cabeza, donde se habia instalado ya hacia mucho.

Tenia que hacerle ver que el no era juguete de nadie y menos de ella. Pero que podria hacer?

La respuesta llego a el de la nada.

- Ron - dijo Luna- ya podemos irnos, es que tengo frio...

- No podemos - dijo Ron acercandosele

- Pero es que...

- Ven aquí Luna

La chica se acerco sin saber que era lo que iba a pasar, se sento junto a el chico el cual la tomo de las manos.

- Luna... tu me quieres verdad?

- Yo... bueno aja - respondio titubeante

- Entonces, ayudame

Y de pronto la beso...


	3. Errores

Fue un beso profundo, intenso, de esos que nos volar...  
La recosto sobre aquella banca y la siguió besando con mas furia, empezo a recorrer su palido cuello mientras Luna emitia suspiros de emocion. Pero se levanto de pronto al notar que Ron trataba de sacarle la blusa.

- No espera Ron, yo no...

- Que? - dijo con un tono de desesperación

- No creo que esto este bien...

- Es algo normal Luna... entre las personas que se quieren y tu dijiste que me quieres... y bueno yo tambien te quiero mucho

Eso basto para el desesperado corazon de Luna asi que se perdio ante las caricias inexpertas de Ron, dejo que el hiciera con ella lo que quizo.  
Mas no fue nada como ella penso que seria, Ron estaba loco de pasion, hacia y deshacia dejandose llevar por las sensaciones tan nuevas que experimentaba, ni siquiera noto el gemido de dolor de ella cuando la penetro por primera vez en su vida. Termino tan inesperadamente como habia iniciado y se quedaron acostados un buen rato, abrazandose...

Se levantaron y partieron a sus salas comunes sin decir una palabra, aquello habia sido raro, tan de repente que no les permitio asimilarlo.

Luna llego y sin pensarlo subio a su dormitorio, queria guardar cada detalle de aquella tarde como si temiera que los recuerdos se le escaparan de la cabeza. Escribio cada palabra en su diario. Y se recosto, para soñar pero ahora con mas que simples añoranzas.

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron tan sencillas del otro lado del Castillo.

- Que hiciste queeee? - gritaba una castaña - como pudiste... yo ... voy a ... ayyy Ronald eres un estupido! - decia sin poder hilar un buen regaño

- Chicos - decia Harry tratando de calmarlos ya que despertarian a todo Gryffindor. Asi que hizo un hechizo silenciador a los dormitorios y se unio a la platica.

- No se que paso esta bien? - se explico Ron - es solo que ella estaba ahí y yo estaba tan furioso por Pan... - se interrumpio a si mismo al ver el gesto de Hermione.

- Por quien? Por esa mujerzuela de Parkinson!!

- Ron la quiere Hermione - sentencio Harry haciendo enmudecer a la castaña

- Como vas a querer a semejante tipa!!

- No lo se

Y de verdad no lo sabia. Pansy, era cruel, vil , altiva, creida, arrogante y mala persona y sin embargo, la tenia clavada en el alma. Dolia y bastante darse cuenta de que no la tendria para el, ella siempre preferiria a Malfoy por sobre todas las cosas y el no le resultaba competencia.

Ahora el mismo dolor que el tenia era el mismo que Luna sentiria cuando el la abandonara después de lo que pasara esa tarde y no lo haria... no podia romperle asi el corazon.

- Le responderas Ron, no vas a jugar con ella ok, no lo haras!! - dijo la castaña

- Creo que podrias intentar algo con ella amigo...

- Lo se...

- Y le pediras que sea tu novia... como pudiste... no sabes lo importante que es para una chica cuando te entregas por primera vez y...

- ¿Como sabes tanto de eso Herms? - pregunto el pelirrojo

- Es facil... ella ya lo hizo con Viktor - dedujo Harry al ver la mirada de panico de su amiga

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca al ver que Harry y Ron acababan de descubrir que ella ya lo habia hecho con Krum.

- Bueno es verdad - respondio sonrojada- pero no tiene nada de malo... nos amamos.

La chica se acerco a Ron y lo tomo de las manos. Lo miro a los ojos y mucho mas tranquila le explico.

- Mira Ron... esto es muy importante para ella, lo hizo porque te quiere, es importante para nosotras sentirnos protegidas... si la dejas ahora solo se sentira usada y sufrirá mucho...

- Esta bien Hermione... le pedire que sea mi novia, pero no prometo nada... mi corazon esta lleno.

- Esperemos y ella te haga olvidar a la ram... a esa tipa. - dijo Hermione rectificando el primer termino gracias a un golpe de Harry.


	4. Serpiente Venenosa

A la mañana siguiente Ron asisitio a sus clases normales y encontro a Luna cerca del vestíbulo.

- Luna - grito Ron atrayendo la tranquila mirada de la rubia

- Ho-hola Ron - dijo titubenate

- Bueno necesitamos hablar

- Esta bien dime lo que sea, estoy lista para escuchar lo que tengas que decirme, sobre todo de lo que sucedió ayer - dijo serenamente

- Bueno... yo... - dijo y la tomo de la mano

Unos ojos negros no perdian detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo y la dueña de ellos sintio una sacudida en el estomago cuando noto el gesto del chico.  
Se estaba metiendo con su nueva diversión, no se lo permitiria y menos a la loca del Colegio.

- Vaya vaya! que lindo par- burlo Pansy

- Dejanos en paz, porque no te vas a rogarle a Malfoy, creo que hoy no has cumplido la cuota - dijo Luna sin voltear a verla.

- Si vete Parkinson - dijo Ron apoyando ala rubia

- Ahora soy Parkinson?, ayer era Pansy , la mujer que deseabas - dijo ante la mirada atonita de Luna

- Estas enferma serpiente! - dijo Ron y volteo a ver a Luna- ignorala y lo que queria decirte es que... Aceptarias ser mi novia?

- Oh Ron, pense que solo era... SI acepto

Y lo atrajo hacia el para darle un tierno beso. Pansy no podia ocultar su asco ante la imagen y se retiro sin antes señalar una armadura y guiñarle un ojo a Ron.

- Bueno Luna, debo irme a entrenar. Te vere después ok?

- Si amor - dijo la muchacha y se fue ilusionada a la biblioteca, tenia que contarselo a Ginny

Mientras tanto al ver a su nueva novia perderse y se acerco a la armadura y vio en un costado un pequeño papel sobresaliendo.  
Lo tomo y lo abrio para ver su contenido.

_No pensé que me olvidaras tan rápido. Yo no lo he hecho y no habrá Draco para evitar que me hagas tuya. Te veo el sábado en Hogsmade. Mientras disfruta de tu lunática..._

Ron apretó el papel y se dispuso a entrenar no sin antes pensar en esa morena que lo hacia volar, una morena que opaco completamente a la rubia que debía llenar ese espacio.

- No lo creo!! Felicidades Luna... aunque bueno, es el bobo de mi hermano pero... felicidades - repitio la pelirroja ante la mirada de reproche de su amiga

- Lo importante es que estes bien Luna - dijo Hermione abrazando a la rubia

- ¿Por qué no abria de estarlo? El hombre que amo , me corresponde. Vaya toda mi vida pense que estaria sola, porque... bueno ustedes saben que no le simpatizo a la gente.

Hermione la miro preocupada, eso era lo que se temia: Luma quería demasiado a Ron y lo tomaba un poco como tabla de salvación asi que podria sufrir mucho.

- No digas eso linda. Mucha gente te adora...

- Eso no importa... EL me quiere!! - dijo tomando una especie de coronita, que ella habia confeccionado y poniendosela sobre la cabeza, según decia, para tener buenos pensamientos durante el dia.

La castaña aumento su inquietud al ver pasar a una morena se Slytherin, con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras recorria a Luna de arriba abajo y seguia su camino.


	5. Envidia

Luna junto a Ginny y Hermione se dispusieron a sentarse para cenar en el Gran Comedor y como siempre Harry y Ronald llegaron de los entrenamientos llenos de barro y bastante cansados. Esta vez las parejas se sentaron juntas y por primera vez Ron tuvo una cena fuera de atiborrarse de alimento. Charlo con la rubia sobre su dia, el Quidditch y unas desquiciadas teorias de la chica acerca de las escobas eran confeccionadas con cabellos de "hecklis" que viven en el norte de Suiza.

- Por eso es que son tan caras, porque tienen que dejar calvos a cientos de hecklis, pobrecillos… ya es verano – dijo un poco deprimida la chica

- Y eso es malo porque? – pregunto Ron llevandose un poco de jugo a la boca

- Bueno porque el sol es fuerte y seguro se les quema la calva, ademas de que parecen enormes focos ambulantes… por el brillo – explico tranquila la chica mientras Ron escupia el jugo sobre Neville que se encontraba enfrente

- Lu-luna eres estupenda – decia el pelirrojo entre risas- perdon Nev es que no pude – trato de disculparse con el empapado chico pero solo atino a carcajear mas fuerte.

Tanta risa de parte del chico llamo la atención de cierta morena de Slytherin que no podia evitar sacar fuego de su mirada.

Miro a Ron limpiandose el jugo de la boca y jalando a Luna para abrazarla mientras reia con ganas. Sintio celos, celos de que se vieran tan felices. De pronto el pelirrojo le robo un beso a la rubia y al separarse ambos sonrieron dulcemente.

Eso era mas de lo que ella podia aguantar asi que se levanto de su silla y salio del Gran Comedor seguida de un guapo chico de ojos grises.

- Detente – le grito el chico haciendo parar su camino – porque te vas asi?

- Me duele la cabeza y no tengo apetito Draco – mintió la joven

- Una mentira bastante mala Pansy – dijo rodeandola para observarla – de verdad debe estarte matando…

- De que hablas? – dijo la morena mirando la sonrisa malvada del rubio.

- De la parejita de idiotas, el pobreton y la rara – dijo despectivo

Entonces Pansy se puso tensa, si Draco lo habia notado estaba en serios problemas asi que trato de negarlo pero antes de que abriera la boca el la silencio con una seña y prosiguió.

- Te vi cuando dieron el espectaculo en la tarde, te morias de celos.

- No…

- Te advierto una cosa Pansy – dijo interrumpiendola –a mi no me gustan los jueguitas estupidos.

Y se acerco a ella, la tomo por el cuello y estrellandola en la pared.

- Tu eres mia hasta que yo encuentre alguien mejor

- Pero Draco yo te quiero- dijo con los ojos cristalinos- si tu me pidieras que estemos bien yo… - pero se detuvo ante la risa del chico

- Te refieres a ser novios, no alucines, un Malfoy nunca terminaria con una como tu…

- Entonces dejame si no te intereso de verdad! – dijo la morena y el chic apreto mas su cuello asfixiandola en serio

La chica abrio los ojos tratando de respirar y lo miro como nunca antes.

- No linda, este es mi juego y yo sere quien diga basta, entendido?

La chica asintió levemente y Draco la solto. Pansy se arrodillo tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire y el rubio la jalo del cabello para mirarla de frente.

- Me conoces y sabes de lo que soy capaz, asi que por tu bien, es mejor que no me entere que me engañas, porque te arrepentiras. – sentencio y se encamino a las mazmorras.

Pasados unos minutos la morena se levanto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lloraba de rabia, detestaba no tener lo que queria, odiaba que Draco no la amara y la tratara como basura. Ella no era basura, era una Parkinson, una Slytherin!  
En ese momento escucho risas provenientes de la puerta del comedor y vio a un grupo de 5 chicos rumbo a las escaleras. Era el trio dorado mas Ginny y Luna.

La rubia y Ron iban tomados de la mano y reian una ocurrencia de Ginny. Todos se veian muy felices y eso le pudrio mas el alma. Sobre todo mirababa a Luna , Pansy sentia que ella le habia robado algo y merecia pagar por eso. LA miraba como alguiern tan inferior a ella que no podia tener esa dicha.

- Si yo no soy feliz…tu menos maldita! – dijo para si misma y se retiro para cumplir con los caprichos de Draco una noche mas.


	6. Deliciosamente sorprendente

El sabado el Colegio entero estaba vuelto loco, la primera salida a Hogsmade del año y si eso no fuera poco hacia un dia estupendo.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y casi quemaron esos dulces ojos celeste, la rubia se levanto casi impulsada por un resorte, ese dia era su primera cita con Ronald fuera del Castillo y no sabia que ponerse, queria verse hermosa para que el no tuviera ojos para nadie mas y menos - le dolia admitirlo - para Parkinson.

- Por Merlin es muy tarde… Ginny va a matarme - penso la chica.

Salio corriendo con la pijama puesta hacia la Sala de Menesteres, que era el lugar elegido por la pelirroja y algunas amigas suyas para alistarse en esos dias especiales.  
Hermione la esperaba afuera y la abrazo al verla llegar.

- Luna! Menos mal que llegas, a Ginny casi le da un ataque de ansiedad - le dijo la castaña que vestia de lo mas sencillo

- Es que me quede dormida pero vamos Herms - le dijo y entraron a la Sala que estaba patas arriba.

Habia cerca de 4 chicas pero parecia un ejercito entero, iban de aquí para alla, alguna se rizaba el cabello, otra lo alaciaba, una mas maquillandose, otra arreglando la ropa es decir, era un caos.

- Hasta que apareces!! - se escucho una voz a espaldas de las chicas

Ginny se veia muy atareada, pero hermosa, llevaba una blusa muy coqueta en color dorado y minifalda café con zapatos altos. Jalo a Luna hacia el cuarto de baño y le ordeno - literalmente - asearse.

- … y apresúrate que solo nos quedan 2 horas!! - alcanzo a escuchar la chica antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Pasados algunos minutos la rubia salio en bata de baño y se sento junto a Hermione que leia una revista de modas.

- Hay que ver lo que hace la gente!! - dijo mientras señalaba una modelo que vestia un horrible traje naranja

- A mi me parece muy bonito… - dijo Luna

- Por eso te dije que vinieras - suspiro la pelirroja- quiero que seas la sensación el dia de hoy - sentencio Ginny - Chicas a la carga!!

Sentaron a Luna en una comoda silla y empezaron a trabajar.

Parvati le pintaba las uñas mientras Lavender cepillaba su pelo. Padma por su parte empezo a sacar pociones de un cajon y varias cajitas de maquillaje.

- Creo que esto no es lo mio chicas…

- Claro que si lo es- dijo Parvati - eres muy bonita solo que te lo guardas!!

Hermione solo atino a sonreirle a la rubia en señal de apoyo y siguió con las revistas mientras Ginny salia del enorme closet con la ropa que vestiria.

- Te veras genial… - dijo sonriendo y se encamino a Luna.

El vestibulo estaba lleno de gente, dese parejitas enamoradas hasta nutridos grupos de amigos que salian al paseo. Harry estaba sentado en un escalon mientras su amigo Ron daba vueltas a su alrededor.

- Porque diablos tenian que juntarse? Las mujeres juntas no son un buen augurio Harry, te lo digo yo.

- La voz de la experiencia - dijo sarcástico Harry

De pronto una chica de cabello negro pasó por su lado, se veia muy sensual con un minishort, medias de red, zapatillas y una blusa super ajustada. Ron la miro como idiotizado pero ella no le hizo caso. Solo miraba rumbo a su pareja de esa tarde. Draco Malfoy se encontraba al pie de la escalera junto a varios de sus compañeros. Se veia muy guapo y esperaba sin mucho animo a la morena.

Cuando se encontraron el rubio miro a Ron con malicia y le propino una nalgada a Pansy, gesto que ella festejo.

- Ron!

- Esta bien Harry que te estaba diciendo?

- Que las chicas tenian un plan maquiavelico - dijo entre risas el ojiverde

- Oh riete si quieres pero nada bueno estan tramando - dijo en voz alta para mitigar la risa de Harry.

- Yo no diria eso Weasley - dijo una ronca voz tras ellos.

Ambos chicos voltearon y vieron al que habia hablado, miraba hacia arriba con deleite.

- A que te refieres Zabinni? - pregunto con desazón el pelirrojo

- Que planearon algo **muy bueno** - dijo con un tono perverso.

Los dos amigos voltearon hacia donde Blaise miraba y se encontraron con un grupo de 5 hermosas chicas.

Las gemelas Patil, Lavender y Giny se veian muy lindas pero la que se llevo la tarde era una rubia preciosa, quiza era porque no se vestia asi regularmente o porque de verdad brillaba pero deslumbro a propios y extraños.

Ron se adelanto a tomarle la mano, no podia creer su suerte. Luna se veia divina, Ginny le preparo unos jeans super ajustados, que realzaba sus largas y torneadas piernas y mucho mas… Calzaba unas botas largas y picudas en negro. Y en la parte de arrriba llevaba una blusa púrpura con un escote cuadrado que si bien no era atrevido, resaltaba su figura.  
Al final Luna le puso su toque personal con unos aretes del mismo tono, extravagantes, pero iban perfectos con el look.

- Te ves muy bien Luna - dijo Ron buscando su brillante boca.

- Gracias Ron mmm… nos vamos? Me siento rara.

- Si claro…

Y salieron junto a Harry y Ginny, no sin antes pasar por un grupo de Slytherin, una chica la miro con recelo pero uno de los chicos, vio algo en lo que nunca habia reparado, Luna era perfecta, hermosa y especial…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OH OH!!**

**Ahora se que deseas escribirme un review!!!**

_**ATTE:** **La octava muñeca de Rozen: Monzy**_


	7. Dragon cazador

_¿Quien sera ese nuevo admirador de Luna? Bueno eso yo lo se jeje y se los dire en este capi, asi que no desesperen. Seguro que alguien se lo imagina ya y debo decirles que aun no se con quien se queda y es que el contrincante es digno de ser elegido. Bueno necesitare su ayuda poero eso sera en unos capis mas . Mientras a disfrutar..._

_Atte: La octava muñeva: Monzy_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Como habia sido posible que semejante mujer pasara de largo para el durante esos años. Era cierto que su atuendo habitual y su loca manera de ser no llamaban la atención sino para ser blanco de burlas pero de ahí, a no notar su belleza.

Luna no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza. Tenia uno de los mejores cuerpos que el hubiera visto, - y vaya que habia visto muchos- , una cara de angel y una mirada llena de luz.

Era perfecta…

La miro caminar de la mano de ese pobre diablo, no la merecia y ademas no la queria, el sabia bien que no, el deseaba a Pansy.

El tiempo paso para todos entre risas, caminatas, y diversión, las tiendas habian mejorado muchisimo y los chicos se la pasaban genial.

Los gemelos Weasley habian comprado dos locales mas y su tienda ahora era inmensa. Llena de luces, colores y artefactos extraños, era la predilecta de los estudiantes.

Dentro estaban Harry, Ginny, Ron, y Luna. Estaba a reventar asi que las chicas decidieron salir, mientras los hombres, seguían surtiéndose con artículos de broma.

- Vaya… parece que todo el Castillo esta ahí… - dijo una despeinada Ginny al escapar de la multitud

- No exageres, Gin, pero que bien que tengan tantos clientes.

Las dos chicas entraron en el pub predilecto del alumnado… Las Tres Escobas, tambien estaba abarrotado de gente festejando, charlando y compartiendo los momentos de libertad que el Colegio les ofrecia. Se intentaron colar por la marea de gente, mas la unica que consiguió pasar fue Luna, no sin ser seguida por aquellos penetrantes ojos que la vislumbraron en el vestibulo.

La vio acercarse a la barra y decidio ir por ella. Se encamino hacia ella con elegancia. No hicieron falta empujones parra pasar, la gente se abría ante su presencia.  
Se detuvo junto a la rubia sin hablarle, no era prudente, al menos no aun…

- Dos cervezas de mantequilla Señorita Roberta – dijo Luna a medio bostezo

- Rosmerta niña Rosmerta – dijo la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Ah si…

- Y a ti que te sirvo dulzura – le dijo al chico que estaba a un lado

- Veamos, lo mismo que… – contesto mirando a Luna con cara de interrogación

- Luna – contesto la rubia

- Claro… es que se me borro tu nombre… es extraño, nunca me habia pasado – le dijo el chico con fingida turbación y le sonrio coqueto. Pero ella no le puso mucha atención al gesto

- No me parece raro, es decir, tu nunca me has puesto atencion, a menos que el reirte de las bromas que se hacen a mis costillas te parezca dentro de ese termino

El muchacho intento hablar, intento decir cualquier cosa, pero ella ya le habia dado la espalda. Asi que la detuvo para que no se fuera tan molesta.

- Lamento si …

- No lo digas si no lo sientes y ademas no me importa, estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se comporte tonta conmigo solo porque si…

Y siguió caminando hacia su amiga, dejando con un aire de idiotez el atractivo rostro del joven.

Después de beber sus copas se encontraron con Harry y Ron y Ginny se robo al pelinegro para ir a comer al Salon de Té de Madame Pudipìe. Un lugar muy romántico que Harry ya habia visitado antes, pero jamás se lo diria a su novia..

- Que quieres hacer Luna? – pregunto Ron al quedarse solos

Pero no le dio tiempo a responder, casi se le cae la baba al ver un nuevo local, dedicado a la adoración del Quidditch, era como un iman para chicos ya que al pasar, las novias tenian que casi jalarlos que que dejaran d e mirar el estante como hipnotizados.

- Podemos entrar a ver, si podemos, podemos?!

- Ve si quieres, y te espero aquí – dijo sentadose en una banquita del centro y sacando algunas cosas que compro en el negocio Weasley.

Ron no espero mas y entro casi volando. Y justo en ese momento las luces internas del chico de la taberna se incendiaron, estaba la oportunidad perfecta y confiaba ciegamente en su plan de ultimo segundo.

- Perfecto…

- Que dices Draky…

- Entra a esa tienda y compra un aceite para abrillantar mi Nimbus 2001… anda

- Pero, yo no se de eso!!

- Ingéniatelas… además adentro hay gente que pude ayudarte y Pansy… no salgas sin el…

La chica asintió y entro al local.

- Genial nena… se que no te resistirás al pelirrojo… y me daras tiempo de acercarme a ella.

Y entonces Draco Malfoy camino de nuevo hacia Luna Lovegood, con aire de victoria en la cara.


	8. Empezando de cero

_Espero que les guste y dejen reviews ok. _

_BSOS_

_Atte: La octava muñeva: Monzy_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Aquella dulce chica estaba tranquilamente pensando en los miles de nargles que aun azotaban la ciudad cuando una voz la hizo saltar de la impresión.

-Vaya Luna… Por fin te has deshecho de lo que te hacía ver terrible –dijo Draco al sentarse en el otro extremo de la pequeña banca

Ella le lanzo una mirada recelosa y el rubio pronto se dio cuenta de que ella le había malentendido.

-No quise decir que eras fea, yo solo…

-No claro, solo soy extraña, ¿No Draco Malfoy?

-Si, digo ¡no!, me refería al pobretón, eso te hacía ver mal porque sales con el – trato de rectificar-l azorado muchacho aunque su explicación provoca aun más molestia por parte de la joven.

-¿Se supone que debo sentirme mejor? Ronald es mi novio, así que te pido encarecidamente que no lo ofendas

-El es tan poca cosa… tú necesitas algo mucho mejor – dijo sonriéndole coqueto, cosa que termino por ocasionar la huida de Luna

-Esta charla me incomoda así que me despido

-No espera…- y la sujeto por la muñeca con delicadeza – creo que empezamos muy mal

-Eso creo – asintió la ojiazul regresando a su lugar por petición del atractivo joven

-Lo que sucede es que no nos conocemos bien, pero eso puede cambiar. Olvidemos todo ¿si?...

Y el Slytherin se poso frente a ella, ofreciéndole su pálida mano con una sonrisa irresistible, Luna debía admitir que el joven lucia encantador.

-Hola, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy

-Esto no…

-Venga bella dama, no sea maleducada

Ese solo argumento logro arrebatar una sonrisilla de los rosas labios de Luna y sin más le regreso el saludo, estrechando aquella mano que le transmitió un calor indescriptible.

-Tanto gusto caballero, yo soy Luna Lovegood

-A tus pies Luna- respondió el blondo besando delicadamente la mano que ella le ofreciera, provocando con esto el sonrojo de la chica ante tal gesto. Más no la turbo lo suficiente ya que contraataco.

-Solo por hoy… mañana seguiré siendo yo y tu seguirás siendo el Príncipe de Slytherin, aquel que veía a Lunática Lovegood como un bicho al cual exterminar lenta y dolorosamente.

-No lo creo, porque ahora aprendo a ver más allá. Y a descubrir la verdadera belleza del mundo. Que tengas un buen día- Y guiñándole un ojo se retiro del lugar.

Draco era un cazador nato y bastante experto, sabia hasta donde acorralar a su presa y cuando retirarse. Y la que tenía en la mira en aquel momento era tan especial que merecía la pena esperar. Sabia aguantar cuando la recompensa era inmensa y algo le decía a este viejo lobo de mar, que ella lo seria.


	9. Recuerdos peligrosos

_Ysabel, Giseller y Mahina mil gracias por leer este fic y en honor a que se tomaron al molestia de escribir les dejo capi nuevo, recien salidito del horno... aun me humea la cabeza de hecho jaja_

BESITOS

_Atte: La octava muñeva: Monzy_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ron paseaba entre los maravillosos estantes sin reparar en los profundos ojos negros que lo miraban con anhelo. Habia todo tipo de prodiuctos destinados al Quiddictch desde libros, guantes, escobas, kits de mantenimiento, pelotas de diferentes materiales, carteles multicolor de los diversos equipos, uniformes, jerseys entre muchas otras cosas.

El pelirrojo se quedo prendado de una tunica naranja de los Chuddley Cannons, aunque debido a su excesivo costo le era imposible adquirirla.

- Puede probarsela, no le compromete a nada - dijo un dependiente dela tienda.

- No se...

- ¡Ande hagalo!

El chico decidió que era adecuado y tomó la túnica para medírsela.

Entró al probador y colgo la túnica en un pequeño gancho que sobresalia de la pared. Estuvo a punto de quitarse el sueter cuando la puerta se abrio y miro a la culpable de sus desvelos entrando junto a él.

- ¡Pansy! ¿Que haces aqui?

- ¡Shh! No hay tiempo... ¡Fermaportus! - dijo apuntando con su varita a la puerta del probador.

- ¿Que demon...?

Pero no pudo articular otra palabra antes de que Pansy se lanzara a sus brazos y lo besara como su no existiera un mañana.

Sus delicadas manos empezaron a juguetear con el cabello rojizo del joven. Ronald sintio como ella empezo a acariciarlo con fogosidad, desabotono su blusa como pudo y se quedo mirandola extasiado. Era hermosa...

_**- ¡Esta tardando demasiado! - susurro Draco al notar la larga espera que su morena acompañante le hacia vivir- espero que por lo menos valga la pena.**_

Miro hacia la tienda y siguio esperando de pie, recargado en aquel arbol.

Despues de candentes momentos de pasion, Ron se encontraba abrazando a Pansy, como si todo el mundo hubiese colapsado, como si solo exitieran ellos y aquel pequeño vestidor.

- Fue maravilloso cariiño - le comento empalagosamente la morena

- Lo se - respondio el chico con mirada de trunfo.

- Dime algo querido... ¿con esa loca es mejor que conmigo?

El solo escuchar a Luan ser nombrada de aquella asquerosa manera le partio el corazon. No solo se habia revolcado con otra sino que habia sido justo el dia de su primera cita con la rubia. Si eso no fuera suficiente, aquella dulce chica lo esperababa a fuera, sola, sin imaginar lo que el estaria haciendo.

- Luna...

- Mi nombre es P-A-N-S-Y - le recordo molesta

- No... ella me espera, debo irme de aqui - dijo mientras se acomodoaba la ropa y rompiendo el hechizo salio de aquel claustrofobico lugar.

- Ron... - escucho el pelirrojo frente a el.

- Ah ¡Hola Luna!

- ¿Donde te habias metido? Me preocupe un poco al ver que no volvias.

- Lo siento de verdad , ahora vamonos ¿quieres?

- Esta bien

Y jalandola de la mano la saco de aquel peligroso lugar para reunirse con su hermana y Harry que venian de camino a ellos.

Draco los vio pasar escondido detras de un arbol y sonrio al ver la cara de Ron. El reconocia esa cara, mezcla de culpa y satisfaccion.

- Buen provecho miserable comadreja... _ya vendra el mio_

Camino rumbo a la banca donde la rubia se hallaba hace unos minutos y se sento a esperar a "su chica". Luego de varios minutos ella salio, algo nerviosa.

- No encontre nada de lo que me pediste querido

- No me extraña, eres tan inutil como siempre.... Regresemos al Castillo

Anduvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la Sala Comun de Slytherin; fue un largo camino, durante el cual ella se la apso rememorando su pecadillo con cierto pelirrojo. A pesar de ello le parecio muy extraña la actitud de Draco. Siempre era frio y reservado pero se estaa extralimitando esta ocasion.

- ¿Porque tienes tanta prisa guapo?

- Es que necesito que me des algo Pansy - dijo conduciendola a su habitacion.

- ¡Draco! Eres un picaro...- respondio empezando a quitarse e sueter.

- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan ordinaria Pansy? No hablo de sexo... ademas nunca te tocaria, estas inundada del olor a comadreja pobretona...

Pansy se petrifico en su lugar, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirandolo con terror.

- , Draco... yo no - balbuceaba la morena

- No te reclamo nada linda - empezo con tono cordial el rubio - No me interesa qye te hayas rebajado a ser la ramera de un pobre diablo traidor a la sangre, ese al final de cuentas en problema tuyo... Solo quiero una cosa.

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto temerosa

La mirada de Draco cambio en un instante, se veia con un brillo demencial que hizo la hizo aterrarse aun mas. Se acerco hasta tomar sus muñecas y le susurro al oido con voz glacial.

- Dame el recuerdo de esa experiencia

- ¿Que? - exclamo horrorizada - No entiendo

- Dame el recuerdo de tu acoston con Weasley

- ¿Para que? - gritaba ella tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio

- Yo tengo mis razones para quererlo... ¡Damelo!

- Draco - suplico ella por ultima vez

- ¡Maldita sea Pansy, damelo ya! No me hagas perder la paciencia...

- ¡No!

Y la chica trato de huir despues de lograr que Draco al soltase, ya casi tocaba la puerta cuando sintio que el chico la jalo por el cabello hacidno la volver a sulado. La amago por los hombros antes de dejarla caer en el piso.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ - la hechizo- Siempre tienes que hacer todo por las malas ¿ no es asi?

Y tomando su varita aparecio una pequeña botella, puso la punto en la sien de Pansy, quien no podia dejar de pensar en lo suyo con Ron. Al separarla un hilo plateadose vino con ella, mismo que el rubio guardo.

- Bien querida... es todo. - dijo mientras le devolvia la movilidad.

- Por favor Draco.

- Vete Pansy, hoy no quiero verte mas.

Y la vio salir de la habitacion con la mirada triste y preocupada, mientras el añadia un eslabon mas a su cadena. La misma que un dia ataria a su lado a Luna Lovegood.


	10. Peligrosa belleza

_Siento que este capi sea muy cortito pero los que le siguen no lo son asi, que como no deseaba que se mezclaran las cosas ps lo hice asi. Lamento muchisimo la tardanza pero es que mi compu, esta dando las ultimas y no me deja entrar en esta pagina pero tratare de hacerlo mas seguido en algun cafe internet. Gracias y les ofrezco una disculpa de nueva cuenta._

BESITOS

_Atte: La octava muñeva: Monzy_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Los gritos se antojaban ensordecedores en el Estadio. Se jugaba la semifinal del Torneo de Quidditch: Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. Todos los alumnos de cada casa se reunirian para apoyar a sus equipos.  
Luna Lovegood llevaba algo de retraso cuando llego a lo más bajo de las gradas, sobre su cabeza se hallaba un sombrero de lo mas estrafalario que los mundo mágico y muggle llegarían a ver: un leon alado con pico de aguila, representado en tonalidades azul y rojiza. Era evidente que aún no se decidía a que equipo apoyar. Estuvo a punto de subir las larguísimas escaleras, cuando lo escuchó.

- Luna... Luna, menos mal que te veo. No vas a dar crédito a lo que encontre...

- Hola Draco. Lo siento mucho pero el partido esta a punto de comenzar.

- Ven conmigo un momento. No te arrepentiras - dijo sonriente el chico- Me entere de buena fuente que Sprout empezara el cultivo de Dharlys y acaba de llegar la primera. Creo que te gustará

- !Oh vaya! Sería genia poder verla antes de que la guarden pero...

- Tranquila solo te llevará unos minutos y podrás volver.

- No lo se. Ronald se pondría histérico si me pierdo sus hazañas como guardián.- dijo ella ante la risa del chico

Pero no tuvo más tiempo para dudarlo ya que Draco tomó su mano y la llevó corriendo tras él.  
"Su mano es tán cálida que no quiero soltarla" Pensó la rubia mientras miraba el perfecto perfil de Draco. Ella había admitido, en las sesiones GAD (Gryffindorianas al desnudo) que Ginny realizaba cada mes, que Draco le parecía muy atractivo, pero desconocía la verdad de su alma, y eso lo hacía poco interesante a su parecer, pero ahora tendría la oportunidad de completar ese cuadro mental sobre el joven Malfoy.

Ahora le parecía que el chico que tenía enfrente y el malicioso y arrrogante adolescente que se la vivía haciendoles desplantes y groserias eran dos versiones completamente distintas.  
Era una sorpresa deliciosa.

Llegaron a los invernaderos con paso apretado pero ya no corriendo. Aunque sus manos seguian entrelazadas. La puerta del invernadero se hallaba cerrada y Draco tenía que sacar la varita para abrirla, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que Luna se hallaba tomando su mano derecha.

- Si nos soltamos, podrías hacerlo mucho más fácilmente - sugirió ella

- Tienes razón, sin duda pero... no deseo hacerlo - dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos con ansiedad

La soltó después de lograr que se pusiera muy nerviosa y abrió las puertas. Entraron y él la llevó a la parte trasera del lugar. Era una habitación mucho más pequeña que la anterior y con un par de grados arriba.

Un destello llamó su atención. En el fondo habia una hermosa flor. Le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y su belleza era cautivadora. Eran de un violeta intenso, Luna buscó la mirada de Draco que se hallaba a una distancia prudente de ella y después de sonreírle regreso la mirada a la Dharly que ahora se debatía entre el tono del cielo y el dorado del cabello de la pareja, despues rosa, azul, roja...

Cambiaba su tonalidad a cada segundo que pasaba, además de oscilar suavemente de un lado a otro, como si danzara una sensual y lenta melodía que solo ella podía escuchar.

Draco miraba a Luna con una sonrisa en el rostro. Había conseguido lo que deseaba, ella la estaba pasando bien y por si fuera poco, había olvidado por completo el Quidditch, a Ronald y a todo Hogwarts.

- Es hermosa Draco - dijo ella tendiedole la mano para que se acercara

- Quizas... pero no es lo mas hermoso en esta habitación - explicó el chico mientras le retiraba el cabello de la cara

- Solo espero que no lo digas por ti - bromeo la chica y ambos rieron fuertemente

En uno de los movimientos de la Dharly, la flor pareció convulsionarse y con una fuerte sacudida un monton de polvo volo por el aire y cayo encima de los chicos.

Luna estornudó al inhalarlos y rió divertida al verse las manos, ropa, y cuerpo, inundados de ese polvo multicolor, cada uno de las partículas brillaba con un diferente tono. Parecía como si su cuerpo se hallara recubierto de diamantes y brillara con luz propia.  
Se maravillo un poco mas con esa sorpresa tornasolada y volteó a verlo.

De inmediato palideció...

Draco se hallaba sostenido al filo de la mesa. Sus nudillos estaban mas blancos que el resto de su piel y luchaba por respirar.

- ¡Draco! ¿Que pasa? - decía horrorizada ante la escena y tratando de levantarlo. El rubio solo alcanzo a señalar la Dharly y se sacudía el polvo de la cara - No entiendo... la flor... ¡polen! ¿Eres alérgico?

El chico quiso asentir pero su cuerpo colapsó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. No pudo sostenerse mas y cayo al piso . Más palido de lo habitual y con un tono púrpura que se apoderaba de sus labios alcanzo a mirarla una vez mas antes de caer inconsciente. Draco Malfoy había dejado de respirar. Sus pulmones se habian quedado sin aire, el polen le cerró la garganta ya hora se hallaba ahi, tirado, inmóvil, como un cadaver...


	11. Fuego

_Lo prometido es deuda y esto es para mis queridas Giseller, Sheba7,Mahina D, Ysabel, Mia Letters gracias por esperar y tambien porque por mas tonterias que escribo, ustedes siguen leyendo...  
_

BESITOS

_Atte: La octava muñeca Monzy Rozen  
_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Luna respiraba entrecortadamente por la escena que le toco presenciar, se encontraba anonadada mientras vea el cuerpo de Draco adornando el piso del invernadero. Pareció ser una eternidad lo que tardo en reaccionar de nuevo. Saco su varita y le lanzo un hechizo levitador, y trato de no lastimarlo en su carrera a la enfermería. Entro rapidamente al Castillo y mientras subia las escaleras una voz desagradablemente familiar la sobresalto.

- Que es lo que le hiciste a Draco maldita? - decia Pansy con la mirada desquiciada mientras se acercaba a la singular pareja

- No se muy bien que paso, pero es urgente que lo vea la medimaga, creo que es ale...

- Claro que lo veran... pero tu te quedas aqui, DAMELO! - le grito mientras forcejeaba con la rubia

- Parkinson reacciona! solo estamos perdiendo tiempo - contestaba Luna ya bastante estresada - Sueltame! Debemos irnos ya!

Luna se zafo de las manos de la morena y trato de seguir el camino pero la Slytherin la empujo, haciendola estrellarse contra la pared, rompiendo el hechizo y por lo tanto, logrando que el cuerpo inerte de Draco se estampara contra el piso de fria roca. Luna Lovegood no era agresiva, de hecho distaba mucho de serlo, siempre procurando la paz, haciendo entrar en razon a aquellos que perdian la paciencia, pero, esa tarde se descubrio una parte de ella que no pensaba que poseia.

Miro a Draco en el suelo, perdiendo segundos vitales, si no llegaba a tiempo y el rubio llegara a... NO! ni siquiera pensaria en eso. Y Pansy que no la dejaba acercarse a el. Estaba arriesgando la vida de Draco, solo por su tremenda estupidez... Sintio como la sangre le hervia.

- Draco, DRACO! - gritaba la morena mientras lo sacudia violentamente en el piso, si faltaba una gota para derramar el vaso, sin duda habia sido aquella.

- BASTA! - grtito la rubia mientras de un jalon quitaba a Pansy de encima de Draco, cosa que a aquella no le hizo mucha gracia, venia de nuevo al ataque cuando sintio cada milimetro de su cuerpo petrificado, quedo en posicion ridicula enmedio del pasillo - Diria que lo siento...pero no es asi - le dijo Luna antes de volver a hechizar a Draco y perderse de vista.

La gente se empezo a reunir alrededor suya burlandose sin pudor alguno. Ese momento era sin duda humillante para la altiva morena y sin lugar a dudas buscaria la manera de hacerselo pagar.

Luna llego a la enfermeria corriendo, Madame Pomfrey los atendio de inmediato y habia sido justoa tiempo, segun sus propias palabras. Si aquello se hubiese prolongado mas, la falta de oxigeno hubiera minado la vida del joven. Despues de quitarle la camisa le pusieron algunas compresas en pecho y garganta para desinflamar y despues le dieron algunas pociones revitalizantes. Ya respiraba normalmente pero aun no reaccionaba y ella no deseo separarse de el ni un segundo. Ocasionalmente le tomaba la temperatura y se aseguraba que siguiera ventilando normalmente. De un segundo a otro el chico desperto sobresaltado, trato de incorporarse de golpe, lo quele gano tremendo mareo.

- Tranquilo, todo esta bien ahora- escucho el joven mientras sentia una calida mano empujandolo de nuevo contra el colchon - Por fin despiertas... me moria del miedo - confeso Luna visiblemente contrariada

- Lo siento - atino a decir Draco con voz pastosa, paso saliva y le ardia la garganta

- No digas eso... no tienes porque disculparte Draco. Es cierto que fue terrible pero no por mi... Temia por tu vida, mientras corria hacia aqui, pensaba en los peores escenarios y no entendi porque te habias arriesgado de esa manera...

- Oh eso! Bueno debo decir que valio la pena todo esto.

- Estuviste al borde de la muerte Draco, no digas que algo valio la pena

- Claro que lo digo Luna... si hubieses visto tu sonrisa...

Luna se quedo de piedra ante el comentario de Draco y se ruborizo sin poder evitarlo. Ahora el chico tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y la miraba con intensidad, mirada que ella no dejo pasar desapercibida , se quedo momentaneamente muda, por lo que Draco continuo - si hoy no me hubieras salvado, no habria importado, porque mi ultimo recuerdo seria tuyo, seria viendote irradiando toda la belleza del mundo...

Ella abrio la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, no podia hilar una frase dentro de aquella magia, una magia que no les habian enselado a crear pero que, sin embargo ahi estaba, rodeandolos, llenaod cada poro de sus juveniles cuerpos. Su respiracion se agito mientras mas cerca lo veia de ella, no queria moverse, queria seguir viendo esos labios carnosos acercarse a ella... deseaba sentirlos pero y que haria con su conciencia?

Que haria con todo lo que ahora sentia y lo que sentia por Ron?

Muy cierto...

Que haria con Ron?

Ron...

- Draco debo irme - dijo levantandose de la silla y soltando las calidas manos del joven - Me alegra mucho verte bien

Y salio a toda prisa del lugar, luchando contra una parte de su ser que le exigia terminantemente volver y satisfacer sus ansias. Despues de la huida inicial, empezo a caminar casi arrastrandose por los pasillos. Estaba tan confunduda. El corazon parecia querer escaparsele del pecho, aun cuando su respiracion se habia nivelado. Que rayos habia pasado ahi dentro y porque se habia sentido de aquella manera? Habia deseado de tal manera respirar el aliento de Draco que hasta le dolia.

Camino hacia la puerta principal ya que deseaba respirar un poco de aire fresco, sentia que se ahogaba en sus propias emociones, y en ese momento vio entrando a varios de sus companeros de casa, visiblemente cansados pero sonrientes. Luna cayo en cuento enseguida de lo que habia olvidado cuando miro a algunos de ellos con sus uniformes de Quidditch. Se habia perdido el partido de su novio...

- Como es posible que nos e haya presentado? - decia Ron muy molesto ante la ausencia de la rubia

- Quiza algo importante paso Ron. No te pongas asi con ella. - determino Harry ante la mirada molesta de su pelirrojo amigo

- Tu amigo tiene razon Ronald - sugirio una vocecilla desde las sombras - Algo mas importante que tu la retuvo... o mejor dicho alguien...

- Que deseas Pansy? - pregunto Ron un poco sorprendido

- Relajate querido, solo vengo a hacerte un favor. Vengo a informarte lo que hace tu noviecita mientras no la ves. Es decir, como se burla de ti a tus espaldas

- Ron vamonos , no le des el gusto de escuchar sus tonterias - dijo Harry jalando a Ron por el uniforme pero la risita que Pansy habia soltado lo convencieron de quedarse

- Dejame hablar con ella Harry, te alcanzo mas tarde - le pidio al moreno, quien se retiro rapidamente del lugar

Ron dejo su escoba y mochila en una de las gradas y encaro a la morena que ya estaba mucho mas cerca de el. y le acariciaba el cabello meintras soltaba su veneno.

- Ronald Weasley... quien lo diria no? Perdedor en la cancha y tambien en el amor - dijo entre risas la chica , logrando que el se apartara de ella con violencia

- Ve al grano maldita sea...

- Donde esta ella Ronald? O quiza la pregunta indicada aqui es...con quien esta ella?

- Explica eso o dejame en paz - exigio Ron ya mas agresivo que de contumbre ante las insinuaciones de la morena

- Bien... dejame decirte que tu noviecita es una hipocrita, con ese aire de idiota, cree que puede meterse con lo que me pertenece... PERO NO ES ASI! Asi que ... te exijo que la alejes de Draco por las buenas, antes de que yo lo haga a la mala - susurro Pansy en el oido de  
Ron con sensualidad

Pansy se dio la vuelta bruscamente y empezo a alejarse pero sus palabras aun retumbaban en los oidos del pelirrojo por lo que la siguio y la jalo hacia el para pedirle una explicacion y lo hizo de tal manera que ambos cayeron al cesped. Pansy se empezo a reir por lo sucedido pero el la cayo con sus gritos.

- Que clase de idioteces son esas? - le pregunto violentamente

- No son idioteces, solo te digo que tu demente chica esta rondando a mi prometido y eso no lo voy a permitir asi que si quieres que las cosas sigan bien - dijo acariciando sus mejillas - Mantenla alejada de Draco

- Ella no... Espera! El no es tu prometido - arremetio el chico

- Solo hazlo... - dijo Pansy mientras se ponia en cunclillas sobre Ron, quien seguia sentado en el pasto - Es por el bien de todos... asi yo me tranquilizo y creeme que relajada - dijo ella mientras besaba la comisura de los labios del joven -_ soy_ - y mordio su oreja - muy simpatica

Y lo beso con pasion antes de que el pensara siquiera en una respuesta todo aquello. Saboreaban cada centimetro de su cuerpo. Las manos aceleradas de Ron siempre encontraban cabida en aquel cuerpo, que parecia necesitarlas. Habia algo en ella que lo volvia loco, que no lo dejaba pensar sino en hacerla suya. La dulzura mezclada con pasion que le proporcionaban sus besos eran adictivas. Su mirada intensa, le comunicaban sentimientos que ella negaria, por supuesto. Ella lo necesitaba tambien y eso lo hacia arder mucho mas. Pansy movia sus caderas desesperadamente mientras acariciaba ese cabello del color del fuego, como aquel que invadia su interior con solo besarlo.

- Va-mos a otro lugar amor - le susurro ella con voz ronca por el deseo - quiero sentirte, quiero que me hagas completamente tuya. - y ante ese comentario el la arrastro de aquel lugar hacia otro mas intimo donde pudieran darle rienda suelta a ese sentiemiento negado, imposible, y que sin embargo, estaba latente en ambos chicos.


	12. Chantaje

_Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando, por cierto, lamento el asunto de la ortografia y no quiero que suene a pretexto pero, entre que mi computador no acepta un procesador de texto y que mi teclado esta extraño pues no puedo hacer demasiado. De todas maneras me pondre mas atenta ya que ustedes se merecen lo mejor de mi.  
_

BESITOS

_Atte: La octava muñeca Monzy Rozen  
_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Luna corría luchando con encontrar a Ronald en el mar de gente que volvía al Castillo entre vítores y lamentos. Por algunos fragmentos de las charlas, se había enterado que Gryffindor cayó frente a Ravenclaw. Eso debió haber devastado a su novio, y ella no estuvo ahí para acompañarlo, sin duda alguna era una persona terrible... En uno de sus escaneos de gente, vio a un chico de cabellos negros como el carbón, cada uno de sus mechones parecía ser independiente del joven, apuntaban en direcciones contrarias.

- Harry, Harry - exclamó ella con entusiasmo - Lamento lo de la victoria de mi casa

- No digas eso... fue un partido tremendo. La verdad es que fue un final de fotografía - admitió Harry quien de nuevo evitó lo más posible a su ex novia Cho Chang y por ello perdió la snitch dorada en el último segundo

- Esta bien, esto... ¿Sabes donde esta Ronald? - pregunto timidamente

El chico la miró con sentimientos encontrados. Ron se había quedado con Pansy Parkinson y seguramente no estaría en una situación inocente. Harry quería muchísimo a Luna, pero Ronald Weasley era su amigo desde el primer día, fue su primer amigo en todo el mundo y los amigos deben apoyarse ¿no? Sabía de sobra que no estaba haciendo nada correcto y en el fondo deseaba ponerlo en su lugar, pero eso tendría que ser en privado. Miró de nuevo a la chica, que esperaba una respuesta y decidió.

- No Luna, no se donde esta... - mintió por fin

- Bueno, si lo ves, dile que quiero hablar con él. Hasta pronto - se despidió sonriente la rubia

- ¿Que es lo que queres decirme? - preguntó el motivode su búsqueda con tono molesto

- Ron... yo quiero disculparme por - empezó a decir la chica pero el la interrumpió con sus gritos.

- ¿Porque Luna? Por ignorar mi partido, por nunca estar para mi o quizás ¡por verme la cara de idiota con el imbécil de Malfoy!

Luna se sorprendió en demasía por el reclamo de Ronald y lo único que atinó fue a murmurar un debíl "No"

- No lo niegues, se que te la pasaste de lujo con el idiota ese, espero que haya valido la pena... Nunca pense que fueras una repugnante traicionera. - le escupió el pelirrojo con mueca de asco en su antes amable rostro. Harry había presenciado todo en silencio pero ante el insulto de su amigo, se acercó a tranquilizarlo.

- Basta Ron, ella no se merece esto

- Tu no sabes nada Harry - replicó Ronald

- Luna no es una mentirosa Ron - dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a Ron con cautela - _No se si pueda decir lo mismo de ti amigo..._ - le murmuró

Ronald Weasley se puso de mil colores, miró a su supicaz amigo y no pudo decirle nada. Tomó a la chica y la separó de Harry. - Dejanos solos por favor Harry, te vere después.

El pelinegro asintió y se retiro del lugar a regañadientes ya que no le parecía adecuado tratar de tal manera a una mujer. Volteó y miró que ambos chicos estaban a la vista de la gente que pasaba asi que esperaba que Ron no se sobrepasara con ella.

- Lo se todo Luna. No te importo dejarme solo por estar con se arrogante y odioso tipo.

- Ron dejame explicarte lo que pasó - pidió Luna

- Solo dime... ¿ Estuviste o no con Malfoy esta tarde? - preguntó el chico pausando las palabras

- Ron eso...

- ¡SI o NO Luna, no es tan complicado de decir caramba! - estalló en gritos de nuevo el joven Weasley ante la temerosa mirada de Luna Lovegood.

- Si - admitió ella y volvió a hablar al instante para explicarse pero un segundo despues el la interrumpió - pero...

- Esta bien... Hemos terminado Luna. - dijo él antes de darse la media vuelta y seguir con su camino.

La rubia sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caido encima. Aquello no podía ser más increíble. Ron no le permitía explicar nada, no entendía de razones y ahora la terminaba sin más. Ella lo quería... si ella quería a Ron, el había sido el primer hombre en su vida y debía ser así. Aunque en la enfermería sintió algo muy extraño. Pero Draco era tan perfecto, que ni en sueños podría...

"Como es posible que pienses en Draco ¡justo ahora!" - se reprimió mentalmente. Luchaba internamente con tal fuerza, entre lo correcto y lo que deseaba su corazón, que ni siquiera notó cuando Ron volvía y se ponía frente a ella.

- Pensé que irías a decirme algo - admitió Ron algo decepcionado

- No sabía que decir

- Luna, yo te amo -le dijo Ron - pero no puedo permitir esto, esa basura solo quiere hacernos daño, quiere separarnos olo para burlarse de ti.

- No, no digas eso - suplicó ella ante la idea de que todo lo que el rubio le había dicho fuera solo una jugarreta de las que aconstumbraba

- ¿De verdad quieres que todo eto termine? Te amo - repitió el pelirrojo

- Yo, también - respondió ella insegura

- Entonces solo te pedire que sigas a mi lado...dime que si

- Claro - ella respondía como autómata

- Y... quiero que te alejes de Malfoy

Luna reaccionó de pronto ante la sugerencia de Ron, sus ojos reflejaban temor y sorpresa en medidas iguales, trató de decirle algo pero él la callo con un beso lleno de pasión. La besó por un tiempo que a ella le pareció interminable para después abrazarla con mucha fuerza, no le permitia respirar, no le permitia pensar...

- Si no lo haces - empezó Ron con voz autoritaria - me destrozaras el corazón ¿De verdad quieres causarme este dolro Luna? ¿Tanto me desprecias? - dijo después con tono lastimoso

- Sabes bien que no- respondió ella

- Dime que lo haras entonces, no... prometelo - corrigió a su conveniencia

- Lo prometo - dijo entre lagrimas la chica

Ronald volvió a abrazarla con una tremenda sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro, que se descomponía por la malicia, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una preciosa chica de cabello negro y ojos profundos que asentía feliz. El plan había salido a la perfección. Cada uno de ellos tendría asu pareja, pero se divertirían juntos, un plan tetrico y perfecto.

Al menos por el momento...

Draco salió de la enfermería hasta pasado el mediodía del domingo. Madame Pomfrey insitió en que debía estar en revisión después del episodio de la alergía, lo cual el aceptó a regañadientes, mientras se sentía extrañado porque Luna no había vuelto a visitarlo ¿ Habría hecho mal al tratar de besarla?

Pansy se pasaba casi todo el día con el y aunque al principio no le molestó, ahora le resultaba desesperante.

- Me asusté tanto al verte mal Draco...

- Si ya me lo habías dicho Pansy, cinco veces para ser exactos. Ya todo pasó asi que ya para con eso.

Cuando el joven salió por fin, evidentemente ella lo acompañaba, caminaron juntos rumbo al Comedor , cuando el la vió. Iba caminando con la chica Weasley, y parecía mas callada que de contumbre, mientras la pelirroja no paraba de parlotear. Pansy le pidió un segundo para hablar con un grupito de chicas que la llamaron y Draco asintió sin ponerle atención. El rubio aprovecho eso para escapar de ella y escabullirse tras Luna.

- ¡Ya te dije que no! - decía al morena con molestia

- ¿Porque Pansy, Draco es novio tuyo o que pasa?

- No, pero lo será...

- Bueno pues mientras lo consigues, dejame salir con él, mira que si al final se decide por ti yo me quitaré del camino.

- No, te conozco bien Astoria, si permito que te le acerques, con lo zorra que eres terminas casada con Draco, asi que olvidalo, él es de mi propiedad...

- Pues tu propiedad, se te ha escapado linda - ironizó Astoria Greengrass con burla ante la mirada furiosa de Pansy que soltaba mil maldiciones y salía corriendo en busca del rubio

Draco se hallaba ya lejos de su alcance,. Terminó por acercarse a Luna cerca de una gran columna.

- ¡Luna! hola - saludó tranquilamente al verla - Buenos días - saludó mas propiamente a Ginny, quen se sorprendió ante el gesto.

La rubia se quedó de piedra al escucharlo y no pudo articular palabra, solo se dedicaba a mirarlo con pánico.

- Pensé que irías a verme. Se que no era tu obligación pero... ¿Estas bien? - se interrumpió el mismo al preguntar ya que la notaba sumamente tensa y nerviosa.

- Respondele Luna ¿que pasa? - dijoj ginny ante laextraña escena

- Estoy bien. Vamos Ginny que nos esperan - dijo Luna ante la imagen de Ron y Harry que los esperaban parados cerca de donde ellas estaban.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Draco tomandola suavemente por el hombro

- Suéltame por favor... no creo que sea adecuado seguir tratándonos. Por favor - suplicó ella mirandolo con tristeza.

Draco la soltó de inmediato, como si su cuerpo tuviera electricidad. La miró con extrañeza mientras la chica se dirigia hacia el pelirrojo, mismo que volteo a verlo con autosuficiencia y abrazó a Luna con fuerza.

Todo estaba dicho, Ron le había hecho _jaque mate_ , había engatusado al Luna hasta convencerla de mandarlo al demonio; le había ganado esta partida, pero definitivamente no la guerra. Sobre todo porque Draco tenía un as bajo la manga, una jugada maestra.

- _Tengo un recuerdito para ti... _- dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigia a su habitación.

Al volver de la comida, las chicas se rezagaron un poco para conversar de lo sucedido, cortesía de Ginny,quien en medio minuto puso al tanto a Hermione sobre lo acontecido antes de entrar. Luego de que Luna les relatara lo acontecido con Ron y su condición anti-Malfoy, las reacciones no se hiciero esperar.

- Ahora si ese tonto se ha pasado - bufó al dulce hermanita del implicado

- Detesto darle la razón a Ginny - bromeó Hermione ante el reclamo de la chica - pero es cierto. Ron no tiene el derecho de decirte que hacer, o a quien hablarle y a quien no. Incluso si hablamos de Malfoy.

- No lo digas así Hermy... sorprendentemende Draco es mejor persona de lo que el admitiría.

- Más a mi favor Luna, por alguna extraña razon , él te agrada y por algo debe ser. Personalmente no me simpatiza la idea, pro eso es por todos los roces que hemos tenido, pero tú eres una chica tremendamente intuitiva y si dices algo así es porque es verdad.

- Hermione tiene razón, adem.ás, esta hecho un bombonazo

- ¡Ay Ginny! Tu y tus hormonas...- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos. Estallaron en una carcajada muy ruidosa, a excepción de Luna, que lucía una triste sonrisa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_¿Y bien? Les ha gustado?_

_Espero que si y espero tambien que dejen reviews porque es lo único que me motiva a seguir con esto. _

_Les mando cariñitos_

_Hasta la proxima  
_


	13. Recuerdo perdido

_Mahina, te has unido jeje. Espero que te siga gustando y que tus predicciones se hagan realidad. Gracias por los reviews y dejo capitulo nuevo. Con una pizquita de Dramione.  
_

BESITOS

_Atte: La octava muñeca Monzy Rozen  
_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- ¡MIERDA! - exclamó Draco muy molesto

Parecía como si aquella habitación hubiera sido arrasado por un tornado de considerables proporciones. El suelo estaba tapizado por delicadas y finas prendas, zapatos costosos y cubrecamas verdes, propiedad del joven rubio que maldecía al por mayor. El rubio parecía desesperado, buscaba por enésima en un mismo lugar, lanzada brasadas de ropa de un lado a otro y volvió a maldecir mas de una docena de veces antes de caer rendido sobre un montículo de todo aquel desorden.

- Vaya Draco ¿Que te ha pasado? - preguntó maliciosamente un muy atractivo joven de tez bronceada y penetrantes ojos verdes. Era Blaise Zabinni, quien compartía habitación con Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott.

- Nada que te incumba Balise, así que ya puedes ir dejandome solo

- Te recuerdo que esta también es mi habitación.

- Entonces púdrete en ella, yo me largo - respondíó el rubio con furia, el tono de voz hubiera hecho temblar a cualquier otro Slytherin ahi presente pero al moreno, no le movió ni un pelo, mas bien lucía una sonrisa un poco torcida en el rostro.

- Tranquilo mi "querido amigo", relajate - dijo divertido - pareciera que has perdido la cabeza... o quizas** _perdiste algo mas interesante_** - sugirió Blaise enfatizando esa última frase.

Draco se volvió hacia él de golpe y lo empujó contra la pared, justo en el momento en que su otro compañero entraba por la puerta, Nott se quedo de piedra al mirar la escena. Draco destilaba odio por sus ojos de hierro mientras Blaise sonreía con suficiencia amagado por el rubio.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- ¿Quien Draco? - preguntó el otro chico fingiendo inocencia

- No te hagas el idiota Zabinni. Sabes bien que me refiero.

- ¡Oh si! Parece que los recuerdos vienen a mi mente... mmm... no lo siento no se nada - replicó el moreno antes de reirse de Draco en su propia cara. Cabe destacar que la alegría le duro muy poco, ya que al momento siguiente, el rubio le dio tremendo puñetazo en el rostro, haciendolo resbalar por el muro, hasta quedar sentado en el piso, Draco estuvo a punto de irsele encima a golpes cuando Theodore lo retuvo, impidiendole seguir.

- Ya basta Draco, no hagas estupideces - aconsejo el castaño sin soltarlo

- Sueltame Theo, esto no es tu asunto - exigió Draco, con autoridad pero sin rudeza.

- Te pasate de la raya Draco - dijo Zabinni al levantarse sobándose el lugar donde se habia estrellado aquel pálido puño - Pero como soy muy bondadoso, te daré una última oportunidad de que recuperes tu "oro líquido"

Blaise volvió a reir con burla y Draco forcejeó aún mas fuerte para liberarse de la atrapada de Theo, quien trato de moderar la situación, que le resultaba incomprensible.

- Basta de provocaciones Blaise. Habla o lárgate de aquí.

- Bien Nott, aunque no debieras de meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden...

- Perfecto... soltaré a Draco entonces para que te dé tu merecido, al fin y al cabo no es mi problema - dijo tranquilamente el chico de ojos miel

- ok ok... - recapacitó el moreno - Te dare tu tesoro Draco, pero, quiero algo a cambio

- No esperaba menos de una rata como tú - gruñó el rubio

- Gracias... en fin, lo que deseo no será nada sencillo, al menos no para tí. Quero-que-me-consigas-a-la-hottie-de-Gryffindor.

- ¿Granger? -preguntó Draco sin comprender

- ¡No claro! Aunque es curioso que pienses en ella. Te atrae esa sangresucia, ¿quien lo diria?

- No me atrae idiota... dime entonces a quien te refieres.

- Evidentemente a la chica de Potter

Nott se sorprendió tanto que soltó su agarre pero Draco tampoco se movió, la noticia tambien lo dejo helado. Era verdad, Blaise no lo había puesto nada fácil. Ginny no solo era la novia de Harry Potter desde hacia muchos meses sino que se notaba que lo adoraba. Por si eso fuera poco, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

- Debes estar bromeando...

- Para nada Draco. Tu metes a mi cama a Ginny Weasley y yo te devuelvo eso que tanto deseas... tómalo o déjalo

- Eres un desgraciado - le dijo Draco

- ¡Claro que lo es! y lo sabe - exclamó Theodore - pero, lo haremos - estipuló el chico ante la mirada atónita de Draco y una sonrisa radiante de Blaise - Ahora dejanos solos - le exigió al moreno quien con una reverencia salió del lugar.

- ¿Como pudiste decir eso Theodore? Es imposible que ella acepte.

Nott estaba recogiendo algunas de las cosas de Draco y las acomodaba sobre la cama vacía. Sacó su varita y de un movimiento limpio, todo se hallaba impecable, miró a su rubio amigo y se detuvo a pensar lo que debía decirle antes de hacerlo.

- ¿Como lo haremos?

- No te preocupes, yo tengo un plan - le dijo Nott - déjalo en mis manos

- Esta bien, te lo agradezco. Esto es de verdad importante para mi.

- Nunca dije que lo hiciera por ti. Te lo digo de una vez Draco. Tu ve por tu objetivo, que yo trabajaré en el mío, si en el camino te estoy ayudando, me alegra pero no lo estoy haciendo por ello.

Miró de nuevo a Draco a los ojos antes de salir con su caminar elegante, dejando a su amigo con la confusión rondando por su platinada cabeza.

Theodore Nott era increíblemente atractivo a los ojos de las mujeres de Hogwarts. Poseía dinero, belleza y era ademas muy inteligente. Aunque demasiado reservado, cosa que le quitaba un par de puntos frente a las féminas. No era el clásico Slyhterin altivo y coqueto, mucho menos como los amigos que frecuentaba. Nunca le ponía demasiada atención a nadie. Aunque justo ahora, llevaba mucho rato buscando a cierta pelirroja, una chica muy peligrosa.

La encontró sola, muy a su favor, se hallaba sentada debajo de uno de los enormes arcos del pasillo que daba a los jardines del Castillo. Estaba absorta en un libro, actitud muy impropia de ella. No fue sino hasta que el castaño estuvo a la distancia mínima que entendio el porque le llamaba tanto la atención dicha publicación. Era un libro de Quidditch que recién habia salido.

- Buenas tardes - inició el joven para llamar la atencion de ella quien lo miró esceptica y murmuró un saludo - Interesante libro ¿no es asi? Sobre todo me fascinan las técnicas que manejan para los cazadores, como nosotros

- Si es bueno

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Francamente no veo el porque - era tan directa que incluso lo hizo dudar de su cometido pero respiro profundamente y prosiguió

- Bueno, necesito hablarte de algo importante

- Mira Nott, si una broma idiota, te pido encarecidamente que no me quites mi tiempo - gruñó ella dejando ver lo que todo Hogwarts temía, su tremendo carácter.

- No es nada de eso - dijo amablemente el chico - No seas tan hostil

- ¿Hostilidad? Que ironía , un Slytherin hablando de hostilidad

- Entiendo eso pero, creo que yo jamás he sido agresivo contigo o con alguien cercano a ti. Por favor, no me catalogues asi solo por venir de donde vengo. ¿No es acaso similar al asunto de la sangre? ¿O a las posiciones sociales? Simples y vanos prejuicios.

Ginny miró a Nott con reproche, el chico tenía algo de razón. Él era uno de los pocos Slytherin, sangre pura y adinerados que nunca le habian dicho algo obsceno o grosero a ella, o a sus amigos.

- Tienes un punto a tu favor

- Y tengo otros más - respondió sonriente - si me permites sentarme, te contaré y prometo que sera entretenido...

- Toma asiento entonces Nott

- Theodore... Theo si asi lo prefieres, por favor. ¿Puedo llamarte Ginny?

- Si esta bien. Dime ¿Que es lo que deseas? - preguntó curiosa la pelirroja

- Necesito tu ayuda en algo sumamente importante

Y empezó relatarle su plan. La cara de la Gryffindor paso de la sorpresa inicial, a la desconfianza, se sorprendió mucho en cierta parte y terminó por soltar una carcajada, misma de la cual se disculpó con un Nott visiblemente molesto. Al final y luego de pensarlo mucho rato. Asintió.

- Entonces, ¿estás segura de esto?

- Ya te dije que si, no me hagas dudar de esto ¿quieres? Que al final saldré mandando todo al demonio

- Esta bien, esta bien. Prometo que nada malo va a pasarte

- Que de eso no te quepa la menor duda. Mas bien me preocupa un poco por ti

- Muchas gracias Ginny - dijo el chico palmeando la mano de ella - Lo más importante es que todo el mundo te vea ese día.

- Si lo se.

- Entonces cuando yo tenga todo listo, te avisare. Mientras lleva a cabo la primera parte. Él no tarda en aparecer.

Ginny le dijo que si y se despidio de él y se metió al Castillo donde y como bien predijo el castaño, se acababa de aparecer el motivo de aquella extraña reunión. Blaise caminaba por el vestíbulo como si el piso no se mereciera ser pisado por él. Siempre tan altivo, sintiendóse el centro del universo. Pensó en lo que habia escuchado hace un par de minutos y se estremeció, era sin duda arriesgado. Tendría que empezar la primera etapa esa misma tarde. Siguió caminando hacia él y no era que no notara que Blaise la deseaba, esa mirada morbosa y su sonrisa idiota lo delataban de inmediato. Tendría que aguantar las ganas de propinarle una bofetada, tendria que cambiarlas por ganas de tenerlo para ella.

Sus miradas chocaron y en lugar de desviarla de inmediato, Ginny le sonrió ampliamente y guiñó un ojo sugerente. Siguió caminando un poco mas aprisa hasta perderse escaleras arriba. Blaise se había quedado anonadado, era verdad que ella nunca le había puesto atención, mas bien, en un par de ocasiones le dijo mil cosas por siquiera mirarla y ahora ahí estaba completamente distinta.

- Y bien - escuchó una voz suave junto a él - ¿Le agrada nuestro tabajo Señor Zabinni?

- ¿Eso fue cosa tuya Nott?

- Por supuesto... Como ves, Draco esta cumpliendo su parte del trato, espero que tu tambien lo hagas.

- Si claro, dile a nuestro amigo que en cuanto termine con ella, le devolvere el recuerdo. Adiós - dijo Blaise saliendo del lugar

- Recuerdo... - murmuro Theodore con extrañeza y pensó en acudir al rubio para saber de que se trataba todo aquello, pero no lo hizo. Draco era lo más cercano a una amistad que el castaño tuviera y no pensaba incomodarlo de esa manera. Además él también tenía intenciones secretas con respecto a toda esa situación que no pensaba revelarle a nadie, ademas de Ginny, por el momento. Ya llegaría el tiempo de las explicaciones y eso sería más pronto de lo que se imaginaban.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_¿Y bien? Les ha gustado?_

_Espero que si y espero tambien que dejen reviews porque es lo único que me motiva a seguir con esto. _

_Les mando cariñitos_

_Hasta la proxima  
_


	14. Poción multijugos

_Hola de nuevo, agradezco sus reviews y debo decirles que, como en un capitulo anterior señale, aun no decido la pareja final asi que pueden darme opiniones ok. Se los agradecería mucho. Por otro lado, espero que este capi tambien les guste, aqui muchas dudas seran resueltas, aunque quiza no de la manera que algunas esperaban. Aun asi, espero de vdd que lo disfruten._

_Atte: Monzy... la octava muñeca Rozen Maiden_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una semana completa había pasado desde que el plan había dado marcha, Ginny seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Se veían casi a diario, algunas veces solo para charlar sobre vanalidades, sobre la escuela, sobre sus amores. Era cierto, Theodore Nott y Ginevra Weasley se habían hecho muy cercanos, no solo eran amigos, sino que se habían convertido en cómplices, la química entre ellos era tremenda. Ella se escabullía cada tarde para estar con él. De hecho también ese mismo día tenían cita, ella lo esperaría para dar los toques finales al negocio que se traían entre manos. Pero eso sería un poco más tarde. El chico miraba al cielo desde la lechucería, tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras seguía el nervioso ritmo de los pasos de su amigo.

Draco se veía desesperado caminando en círculos, bajo sus costosos zapatos se escuchaba el chasquido de los diminutos huesos de cada una de las presas que servían para alimentar a todas las lechuzas del Colegio.

- ¿Cuánto más va a tardar tu paquete? - pregutó Draco con tono de molestia en la voz

- Lo que tenga que tardar - ironizó el castaño con exasperante tranquilidad - ¿Quieres que te explique de nuevo por quien hacemos esto?

- No - bufó el rubio y siguió dando vueltas alrededor, escuchando la risa ahogada de Nott

- Draco... debo admitir que me resulta extraño, ¿Porqué hacemos todo esto? - bromeó el chico mientras Draco lo miró con reproche. Theo continuó - No me malinterpretes, no me molesta, ni mucho menos trato de incomodarte pero, quiero saber, ¿Porqué te importa tanto?

- Pensé que no tenía que darte explicaciones - siseó Draco con molestia sin mirar a los ojos a su compañero

- ¡Claro que no! y aún así te ayudaría pero en verdad que nunca antes te había visto así - el rubio lo miró con recelo y Nott explicó- tu sabes... caminando entre excrementos y cadáveres con tus finos zapatos - le dijo con voz risueña - No me puedes culpar por intrigarme.

Ambos chicos se miraron directamente a los ojos por unos segundo que parecieron horas, los penetrantes ojos del rubio contrastaban con el brillo divertido de los miel de Theodore. Draco desvió la mirada primero, sentía como si el castaño pudiera entrar en su mente y profanar su intimidad. Bufó de nuevo. Theo soltó una risilla divertida, y ante aquella acción, Draco empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, evidentemente enojado.

- Es por una mujer, ¿no es así? - exclamó Theo y observó complacido como el rubio se petrificó en su lugar - si, si lo es. Me pregunto que tiene de especial ella para que tu te rebajes a negociar con el idiota de Blaise... - meditó en voz alta. Para su sorpresa Draco no huyó, muy por el contrario regreso a su lado y se recargó a un costado suyo.

- ¿Nunca te ha pasado - empezó a decir Draco - que alguien te atrae demasiado, siendo increíble para ti, y si una razón lógica?

Theodore Nott dibujó una media sonrisa en su bello rostro antes de responderle con voz por de más extraña- Más de lo que te imaginas

- Pues eso es lo que me sucede en estos momentos, esta chica es totalmente diferente a cualquier otra persona que yo hubiese conocido. No es para nada el tipo de mujer con quién normalmente me involucro y sin embargo, me pone mal. Me hace sentir cosas que ni siquiera pensé que podría sentir - confesó el rubio con un leve tinte rojizó en las mejillas, que solo el daba un aire aún más adorable. Estaba visiblemente contrariado por confrontar y revelar sus emociones públicamente.

- Entiendo. Es evidente que ella lo vale...

- ¿Crees que algo así funcione? Es decir, ella de verdad es un polo opuesto a mi. No podría imaginar algo mas descabellado.

- Hay cosas mas irreales - dijo misteriosamente el castaño- como fijarte en alguien idéntico a ti, literalmente.

- ¿ A que te refieres?

- Solo ignórame Draco

- Pero...

- ¡Mira! -exclamo el atractivo Slytherin

- Por fin, ¡una lechuza! - exclamó contento el rubio

- Pareciera que nunca has visto una pequeño Draco - burló Theo

- Dejate de bromas ¿quieres?

Theodore solo sonrió y espero a que el paquete cayera en sus manos. Revisó la nota que traía la lechuza y le guiñó un ojo a Draco que se hallaba a sus espaldas tratando de leer también.

- Ese pergamino esta en blanco - sentenció

- No lo esta, solo que es una tinta que se revela solo a aquél a quien esta destinada.

- Da igual. Y ¿por fin me dirás que es eso? Lo hemos esperado por casi 10 días

- Lo único que usted debe saber joven Malfoy - dijo imitando el tono servicial de los empleados del rubio - es que esto - señaló el paquete - es lo que te disolverá tu ansiado recuerdo

- ¿ Como sabes de eso? - atinó a preguntarle Draco con sorpresa

- Blaise no es precisamente una caja de seguridad ¿sabes? se le salió decírmelo. Lo que me lleva a hacer la pregunta obvia... ¿que contiene ese recuerdo?

- Un pase directo a la soltería de mi chica - confesó Draco- y bueno... al retoño de los Parkinson totalmente desnuda, pero, eso no es algo novedoso para nosotros, ¿no Theo?

- Si claro, todos hemos tenido la oportunidad de "divertirnos" con ella - dijo Nott mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal, haciéndolo moverse repentinamente - una experiencia francamente terrible, muy terrible...

Draco soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su amigo y ambos salieron de la lechucería charlando animadamente. El plan ultra secreto de Theodore Nott estaba por comenzar.

- Desde que esto comenzó, tengo la impresión de que algo me ocultas Theo

- Todos tenemos secretos Draco ¿Que sería de la vida sin un poco de misterios eh? - dijo intrigando más al rubio - Pero, si todo sale bien - dijo dándole unos golpecitos a la caja que traía en sus manos - ambos tendremos lo que deseamos, de una u otra forma lo tendremos. Bueno me despido...

Draco miró hacia donde se dirigía el chico. Ginny ya lo esperaba en una de las esquinas y tras la breve despedida corrió a su encuentro. Ginny y Theo se besaron sonoramente las mejillas y caminaron con rumbo desconocido entre susurros y risas. Draco parecía muy sorprendido por la escena y curiosamente se veía muy divertido.

- Ese maldito también conseguirá a su chica... ¿Quien diría que a Nott le gusta la mini Weasley? - se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Conclusión errónea Draco Malfoy..._

***

Esa tarde era la decisiva, todo el extraño plan en el que aceptó entrar tendría su momento de climax ese día. Tendrían una estupenda cena en honor a un aniversario más de vida del Director Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

- "Un nombre demasiado largo para un pastel" - bromeaba el anciano - Dejemos de lado llas velas...

Además tendría que haber música, la preferida del agasajado. Y seguramente habrá show. Quizás a su cargo ya que debía hacerse notar. Repasaba mentalmente todas las indicaciones de su nuevo amiguito para evitar hacer algo mal. Caminaba rumbo al primer piso cuando lo vió venir hacia ella y palideció de inmediato. Zabinni traía en la mano un pergamino arrugado, de color claro, que Ginny reconoció como la nota que le envió hacía no mucho tiempo.

- Ginny, Ginny. ¡Que suerte tengo de verte! Recibí tu mensaje ¿sabes?

- ¿Ah si? Me alegro... entonces te veo ahi después - dijo la pelirroja tratando de escapar del moreno

- Espera... - sugirió atrayéndola por la cintura hacia él - ¿Porque no nos adelantamos un poco? - le susurró al oido haciendola sentir que el estómago se le revolvía salvajemente.

- Zabinni ¡Por Merlín! Suéltala - ordenó un chico que apareció divinamente en ese momento

- Ella y yo tenemos un trato Nott. Asi que no te entrometas

- Y si mal no recuerdas eso es gracias a mi... además eso será más tarde ¿no?

- Nott tiene razón - siguió Ginny soltándose con mas rudeza de la necesaria - tengo cosas que hacer, como despistar a Harry así que deja de ponerte de inoportuno ok.

- Esta bien - admitió el chico - pero, me compensarás esto

- ¡Oh claro que lo hará Blaise! Tenlo por seguro - respondió Theo con una sonrisa en la cara y tomó a Ginny de la mano para alejarse del aludido y llevarla sana y salva junto a sus amigos- Lo siento mucho - le dijo cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente.

- Tranquilo Theo. Llegaste a tiempo.

- Si que suerte - exclamó el castaño con alivio

- Suerte para él... si se hubiera atrevido a algo más tenía preparados unos trucos bastante sucios, que quizás acabarían con la descendencia Zabinni

Theodore rió ante el comentario y el gesto agresivo de Ginny, pero se detuvo de pronto ante la siguiente estocada de la chica.

- Aunque.. creo que tú estás a favor de ello ¿no? - ahora le tocaba reir a ella debido a la cara de incomodidad del joven

- Para ya linda... Ahora ya sabes lo que debes hacer ¿no es asi?

- ¡Brillar claro! - exclamó ella con ademanes exagerados

- Si... y darme algo - le susurró Nott

- Casi lo olvido, pequeño detalle.

- Muy pequeño - dijo sarcástico mientras la miraba llevándose la mano a la cabeza y se arrancaba un par de cabellos.

- Bien, entonces diviertete ¿ok? y... recuerda decirme que color tengo - dijo mientras le tendía las largas y finas hebras de cabello rojizo.

- Esta bien, yo te cuento - repondió el castaño antes de dejarla a la puerta del Gran Comedor y subiendo al segundo piso del Castillo. Caminó hacia el baño de chicas de ese piso y se encerró en él. Sacó de su bolsillo derecho el pequeño frasco que había recibido en el paquete de aquella tarde y lo vació en una copa que hizo aparecer. Agregó los cabellos recibidos hacia un momento y la poción burbujeo un momento soltando un silbido suave, de pronto cambio a un color rosado suave. Parecía merengue liquído.

- Ginny, ¿quien diría que serías tan linda? - bromeó antes de tomar la copa y beberselo de un solo trago.

La sensación era tremenda, sentía como su cuerpo se encogía dramáticamente y al mismo tiempo, se llenaba de voluptuosidades ajenas a él. El tono de su piel se aclaró un poco mientras su cabello parecía crecer desmesuradamente y se tornaba de un incomparable color rojo fuego. Estaba tirado en suelo cuando todo terminó. Se levantó con cuidado y se miró al espejo. Sus ojos ahora más oscuros le devolvieron la perfecta imagen de Ginny Weasley. Luego de sobreponerse a la impresión inicial sacó debajo del segundo lavamanos una bolsa que la Giny real había dejado para él. Contenía un poco de ropa. Después de cambiarse y usar un hechizo proveniente de "Corazon de Bruja: Especial de hechizos de belleza", si duda lucía espectacular.

-_ Aemulatus vocis_ - dijo apúntandose a la garganta y pensando en la manera de hablar de Ginny - ¿Hola? - dijo ahora con la voz de la chica saliendo de su garganta - Perfecto

Salió del sanitario con rápidez y se dirigió a la Sala de Menesteres, tal como había pactada la cita. Entró y Blaise Zabinni ya se hallaba sentado en un sofa lavanda. Al "verla" entrar se levantó de golpe y se dirigió con paso felino hacia donde se hallaba.

- No sabes he esperado por este momento... - le dijo el guapo moreno

La falsa Ginny sonrió de medio lado antes de contestar con tono irónico - No sabes nada - y sin más se lanzó a sus brazos antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejándolos solo a la luz de una docena de velas de colores.


	15. Guerras

_Hi hi!!_

_WEno antes que nada quiero decirles que este capituo me gusta mucho y espero sean de la misma idea. Agradezco los reviews, veo gente nueva y les agradezco que se unan. Aunque faltan mis reviews de lectores un pocquitin mas antiguas aun asi espero que les haya gustado._

_**MahinaD**: lo siento... eso es todo lo que puedo decir ya veras porque._

_**anita1989**: Bienvenida de nuevo como logueada jaja y gracias por postear. No se si sera divertido para todas como para ti , lo cierto es que yo me la paso bomba escribiendolo jaja._

_**saralpp**: Ya vere que hago pero me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado aun con los inconveneintes que tiene. Te mando saludos._

_Y bien entonces me quedare esperando a mi Sheba7, Giseller, darkness princess y a todos aquellos que leen y no se atreven a postear pues tbn los sigo esperando jaja._

_BESOS_

_Disfruten el capi...  
_

_Atte: Monzy... la octava muñeca Rozen Maiden_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Todos los alumnos, a excepción de dos atractivos Slytherin, se hallaban tomando sus alimentos en el Gran Comedor. Hermione charlaba animadamente con una rubia de Ravenclaw que se sentaba justo delante de Ron y, cabe decir, que estaba de espaldas a la mesa verde y plata. Harry compartía una segunda rebanada de tarta de melaza con una muy nerviosa Ginny que no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta a pesar de que sabía que nadie llegaría en esos momentos. Ella necesitaba hacer algo para que todo Hogwarts notara su presencia en ese lugar, pero no se le ocurría ni una sola manera. No contaba con nadie para llevara cabo su cometido. ¿Cómo les explicaría a sus amigos que se había prestado para que Theodore Nott pasara una velada romántica con Blaise Zabinni, usando su cuerpo y gracias a la magia de la poción multijugos...? Solo de pensarlo resultaba increíble, decírselo a alguien estaba fuera de discusión.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, toda esa locura no tenía razón de ser. Al menos nadie se lo había notificado a ella. Nott y Malfoy siempre estaban secreteándose, comportándose misteriosamente y si mal no recordaba Ginny, hacia unos días y cuando la poción llego a manos del castaño, ambos chicos estaban juntos. Malfoy tenía que saber de que se trataba todo aquello. Volteo a verlo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que el también la miraba con aprehensión. Hablaría con el y eso significaba justo en ese momento.

Draco la miro levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia el haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de su novio. Aquel extraño comportamiento llamo la atención de unos pocos alumnos de Gryffindor. La pelirroja siguió su camino decidida, y solo se detuvo hasta estar frente a frente con el rubio.

- ¿Qué deseas Weasley? - preguntó el chico sin siquiera separar su mirada del plato en el que se hallaba su postre.

- Vengo a exigir que me digas porque están haciendo esto... y no me mientas - dijo ella en voz baja pero muy firme

- ¿De que me estas hablando? - inquirió el rubio bastante extrañado con la situación

- ¿Qué obtienes tú con todo el asunto de Zabinni?

- Eso no te incumbe - respondió secamente al entender hacia donde iba esa discusión. Ella era la menos indicada para saber sus intenciones.

- ¡Claro que si! - gritó Ginny haciendo que muchos de los comensales voltearan a verla. Estuvo a escasos segundo de recordarle lo del plan y todo lo que Nott le había propuesto cuando la voz del castaño retumbo en su cabeza.

"No se lo digas a nadie por favor" - le recordó en su mente, parecía como si aun estuviera viendo esos ojos dulces - "Cuando este listo, yo mismo lo hare"

"¿Estas enamorado?" -recordó preguntarle al chico en aquella ocasión

"No lo se... a veces creo que no me tomaría tantas molestias si no fuera así"

- Tengo que brillar - dijo ella en una voz apenas audible. Su mente empezó a trabajar a mil, miró al extrañado rubio que seguía viéndola reaccionar como demente y Ginny golpeó la mesa con el puño - ¡Eres un maldito cobarde arrogante, mas te vale que nos dejes en paz!

- ¿Qué demo...? - empezó a decir Draco pero ella lo tomo con rapidez por la camisa en un movimiento brusco y lo atrajo hacia ella.

- Es plan de Theo, hagamos escándalo - susurró en su oído medio segundo antes de volver a gritar - ¡Maldito hurón albino botador!

Draco se sorprendió ante la kilométrica ofensa pero reaccionando a lo que la chica le dijera en secreto le quito las manos de encima suyo con brusquedad y contraataco a sus insultos - **¡Suéltame Weasley! Ensucias mi camisa, con lo que cuesta solo esta puedo pagar por todo lo que llevas encima y mucho mas...** - siseo de la manera más ofensiva que encontró, al fin y al cabo eso se le daba a la perfección.

- **Ensuciar... ¡Ensuciar**! - gritó ella de vuelta mientras miraba como todos ahora los estaban viendo e incluso un par de profesores se acercaban a detener el escándalo, una maravillosa idea se cruzó por su mente - **Eso no es nada Malfoy... esto** - dijo mientras tomaba un plato lleno de pudin de chocolate - **esto si es ensuciar** - exclamo antes de vaciárselo encima. La cara y gran parte de las ropas del rubio escurrían con el dulce postre mientras todos sus compañeros soltaron una sonora carcajada. Draco la miró furioso mientras se quitaba la sustancia pegajosa de la camisa, ahora el tenía las manos llenas de chocolate. Ginny le señalo con la mirada un pastel que estaba sobre la mesa y asintió levemente.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa picara antes de tomarlo y lanzárselo justo en sus rojizos cabellos. Harry quien venia en auxilio de su novia, al mirar el ataque comenzado y el que ella había recibido acelero el paso y mando al piso al rubio y le hubiera asestado un golpe directo en la mandíbula de no ser por aquel helado que se le estrello en plena cara.

- ¡Déjalo cara rajada! - le grito Pansy evidenciando su crimen

- Con Harry no te metas asquerosa serpiente - amenazo Ginny lanzándole una enorme jarra de jugo de calabaza justo en la cara. Pansy boqueaba como pez fuera del agua tratando de respirar y al lograrlo arremetió contra la pelirroja.

De un momento a otro, la sala entera entro en caos. Cada persona que recibía un golpe o se manchaba con los proyectiles destinados a otro mas, lanzaba a su vez otro platillo y así poco a poco todos se enfrascaron en una colosal guerra de comida.

El Profesor Flitwick resbalo entre la mezcla de alimentos esparcida por el piso y chillaba emocionado mientras se deslizaba a gran velocidad por el suelo del lugar. McGonagall trataba de detener el desaguisado mientras Dumbledore se convulsionaba en una risita silenciosa. DE pronto de algún lugar no identificado una bola de pastel de chocolate voló en dirección a la mesa principal, estrellándose justamente sobre la nariz chueca del Director y resbalo hasta sus pies llevándose consigo las gafas de media luna que adornaban su amable rostro.

Todas las risas y gritos cesaron de inmediato. Cada uno de los alumnos se hallaba petrificado en su lugar, algunos todavía en posición de ataque, miraban a Albus Dumbledore limpiándose el chocolate de la cara sin inmutarse.

- ¡Basta ya! Miren lo que han hecho - gritaba furibundo el Profesor de Pociones: Severus Snape - Todos y cada uno recibirán castigos y...

- ¡Oh vamos Severus... únete! - exclamo tranquilamente el hombre de larga barba plateada mientras manchaba al pelinegro con un poco de pastel del que había sido victima. Después se volvió hacia el alumnado - Chicos... si habrá castigos y muy fuertes... pero serán para aquellos que no terminen revestidos de dulce ¡Vamos!

Snape solo alcanzo a negar con la cabeza mientras veía a Albus jugando como un chiquillo, mezclándose entre la multitud desaforada. Se acerco a ayudar a Minerva a no resbalar y ambos se disponían a sentarse cerca de la salida de los Profesores.

- Esto es un lio. Y Dumbledore parece encantado con ello - dijo escandalizada la mujer

- En este momento me encantaría que Dolores Umbridge estuviese aquí - dijo pensativamente el Profesor

- Seguro que esa mujer terminaría con este desastre en un santiamén - bufo la mujer de anteojos

- Seguramente pero, no lo decía por eso - explico Snape

- ¿A que te referías entonces?

- Me hubiera gustado lanzarle esto a su fea cara - dijo mientras jugaba con un platón repleto de mermelada de zarzamora

Minerva McGonagall lo miro alejarse y perderse en la salida antes de soltar una carcajada - ¿Y quien no? -remato diciendo ella mientras tomaba su copa y presenciaba un poco divertida la épica escena.

***

Irradiaba satisfacción por cada uno de sus poros, eso era más que evidente. Caminaba con paso felino, acompasado, y se detuvo justo frente a la entrada de su Sala Común. Dijo la contraseña y se disponía a entrar cuando se quedo de una pieza ante lo que sus ojos admiraban.

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? - pregunto muy sorprendido el joven Zabinni

Toda la majestuosa sala se hallaba repleta de alumnos adornados de pies a cabeza con una sustancia visiblemente pegajosa y empalagosa también. Las chicas totalmente desaliñadas maldecían por lo bajo y los hombres contaban historias de lo ocurrido, donde, siempre eran los héroes de las mismas.

- Te lo perdiste Blaise - le comento Crabbe - Una genial guerra de comida. Y además estoy casi seguro de que ¡Fui yo quien ataco a Dumbledore!

- A ver idiota espera... cuéntame exactamente que paso.

***

Theodore Nott ahora salía de del baño en el que se transformo con su aspecto original. Su expresión era indescifrable mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las mazmorras. Justo en ese momento la vio venir hacia el, estaba completamente llena de una sustancia desconocida. Su cabello rojizo lucia exageradamente brilloso y tenía una nuez en la coronilla... ¿una nuez? Seguía corriendo hacia el con un extraño balde en las manos.

- Ginny ¿Qué...?

- Cállate - exclamo ella antes de lanzarle encima el asqueroso contenido del balde que cargaba

- Aghh - se quejo el chico - ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Pastel, torta, jugo de calabaza?!

- Si todo eso y un poco de pudin creo...

- ¡¿Y porque haces esto?! - pregunto con voz chillona

- Bueno... no sabia que hacer y tenia que brillar ¿cierto? Así que empecé una guerra de comida con Malfoy.

Theodore empezó a reír cuando Ginny le contó todo lo sucedido, mientras se esparcía la calórica mezcla sobre todo su cuerpo.

- Entonces si que brillaste ¿ehh?

- Ehh creo que si... además de que le propine unas buenas bofetadas a Pansy.

- Bien hecho... entonces todos ganamos.

Ginny reaccionó recordando el inicio de su discusión con el rubio y decidió preguntarle a su amigo - Theo, hablando de eso. Malfoy tiene mucho que ver en todo esto ¿no es así?

- No entiendo de que hablas - dijo el chico con un falso tono de inocencia que termino por delatarlo

- Ustedes se comportan de manera sospechosa y además cuando te llego la poción, el estaba contigo. Hoy le pregunte que ganaba el con mi ayuda y dijo que eso no es asunto mío pero... ¡lo es! Estoy tan inmiscuida como ustedes. Puse en peligro mucho por esto y creo que merezco por lo menos saber la verdad - dijo la pelirroja con una rapidez inusual, su cara de hallaba casi del mismo tono de su cabello por la emoción.

Theodore se quedo mirándola unos momentos antes de hablar, sin duda tenia razón, ella había puesto mucho en riesgo y además se había portado maravillosamente cuando el le conto todo. Y lo ayudo, incluso ahora que lo llenaba de porquerías, lo estaba procurando. Además, no era como si traicionara a Draco, al fin y al cabo, el rubio no le había dicho demasiado al respecto.

- No se de que se trata Ginny.

- No me mientas Theo, por favor

- De verdad, solo se que es por algo que Blaise le quito a Draco pero eso es todo. A Draco parecía importarle demasiado así que por eso lo ayude. Y bueno evidentemente por mi también... pero es todo lo que se, de verdad.

- Sigo sin entender... pero te creo. - dijo ella convencida y lo tomo del brazo - ¡Ahora quiero que me cuentes como fue!

- Claro que no - se negó el chico escandalizado y ambos rieron, pero siguieron su camino entre peticiones y negativas. Siguieron con temas menos íntimos y parecían divertirse muchísimo mientras caminaban muy juntos, cuando Ginny escucho la voz que llenaba su pensamiento.

- ¿Ginny? - pregunto el moreno con la mirada fija en Theodore y en como su novia colgaba del brazo del castaño.

- ¡Harry! Hola cariño ¿me buscabas? - dijo ella soltando a su amigo y acercándose cuidadosamente al pelinegro

- Bueno yo me retiro. Buenas noches - dijo despidiéndose el castaño ante la mirada de desconfianza del niño que vivió

- ¿Qué hacías con ese tipo amor? - pregunto Harry de la manera mas relajada que se pudo permitir.

- ¿Yo? Eh, bueno lo encontré cerca de aquí y empezamos a platicar.

- Platicando eh... ¿Tú con Nott?

- Si amor, no me digas que estas celoso - dijo ella soltando una carcajada- ¿de Theodore? - resalto ella explotando en risas por lo descabellado de la idea.

- No le veo la gracia, la verdad

Ginny le tomo la barbilla a Harry para que la mirara justo de frente y comenzó a explicarle - Es gracioso Harry y mucho, porque parece que aun no te has dado cuenta de que me moriría sin probar estos labios, sin reflejarme en estos hermosos ojos... que me moriría sin ti.

- Ginny - murmuro el joven antes de abrazarla fuertemente y besarla con infinita dulzura, acercándola lo mas posible a el para fundirse en uno mismo - te amo - le dijo -por eso es que temo perderte.

- No tienes nada que temer Harry, porque yo te amo tanto que ya te pertenezco.

Se miraron con intensidad por unos momentos antes de volver a fundirse en un beso y después subir a la Torre tomándose de las manos. Al entrar en la Sala, la sorpresa fue tremenda. Una bulla ensordecedora los envolvió mientras veían a sus compañeros riendo y jugueteando aun completamente sucios. Al verla entrar Ronald exclamo fuertemente.

- He aquí a la causante de una guerra épica... mi hermanita menor Ginevra Weasley.

- ¡Ginny! - exclamo ella golpeando la coronilla de Ron con la mano, causando la risa de todos. Bueno de casi todos, ya que había un par de chicos sentados a lo lejos, con la mirada perdida.

- Hermy, Nev ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto la pelirroja acercándose a ellos.

- A mi nada - replico molesta - evidentemente no tengo nada. Neville esta algo asustado pero es todo.

- Bueno - dijo mirándola con desconfianza- Ehh Neville, alégrate.

- Déjalo, no ves que esta así porque fue el quien ataco a Dumbledore... - explico Hermione enfurruñada

-Vaya Neville, bien hecho - lo felicito Harry

-¡Eso fue fabuloso! A Dumbledore le fascino

- Quizás demasiado - dijo Lavender atrayendo la atención de la mayoría - y no me crean mucho, pero... creo que el Director fue quien me lanzo el pastel a la cabeza... - explico en voz baja haciéndolos reir estrepitosamente, mucho mas al notar que el cabello de Lavender era adornado por una especie de merengue rosa con bastantes fresas. Ella también estaba riendo pero se retiro casi al momento y fue a lavarse un poco.

Colin Creevey se acerco a ellos para comentarles algo - No fue Dumbledore... fui yo. Aunque debo aceptar que el Profesor fue quien me dio la munición, yo solo la lance - confeso entre risas.

- Pues entonces: ¡viva Ginny! La autora intelectual e iniciadora oficial del ataque... - grito Parvati levantando la mano de Ginny en el aire

- ¡Es mi hermana! - grito Ron desde atrás

- Lo sabemos... - ironizo Dean y todos se unieron en vítores para la chica.

Lamentablemente la anécdota de la noche no tuvo el mismo efecto en la Sala de Slytherin. Después de que Crabbe acabara de relatarle lo sucedido a Blaise Zabinni se desató la tormenta.

- ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? - le grito a Vincent mientras se levantaba de golpe del único sillón limpio que había en la estancia.

- Es verdad, así fue, esa tonta Weasley empezó atacando a Draco... y después le pego a Pansy - recordó mirando con burla a la pelinegra.

- Es imposible, ella no fue... ella estaba conmigo... - exclamo mientras algunos de sus compañeros lo miraban confundidos. Buscó la mirada de Pansy y ella estaba sorprendida como todos.

- Me gustaría decirte que tú tienes la razón Blaise pero, es cierto, esa enana me ataco.

- No, no es así - replico antes de irse a su habitación.

Llego a su cama y se tiro en ella lanzando el hechizo que Snape les había enseñado. Con eso lograban que las cortinas que rodeaban su cama se convirtieran en muros delgados pero que daban privacidad. Se puso a cavilar sobre lo que sucedió hace un momento. Había sido real ¿o no? Sus caricias, toda la pasión que desbordaron, había sido verdadera.

Era una locura pensar que esos idiotas tenían razón. ¡Por Merlín!, aun tenia su olor en la piel, ese olor que le parecía extrañamente familiar. Como si toda su vida lo hubiese respirado.

Ellos estaban equivocados...

¿Cómo habrían de ser falsos esos besos? Sus besos... Blaise estaba seguro de nunca haber probado algo así, tan entregados, tan increíblemente distintos, como si ella deseara grabarse su sabor para siempre. Ella era casi irreal. Le había despertado mucho más que sus instintos sexuales.

Descubrió a una Ginny Weasley que no pensó que existiera en la altanera chiquilla de Gryffindor. Era verdad que su cuerpo lo volvía loco pero ahora deseaba algo mas, lo que era ella en verdad era lo que el moreno añoraba en ese momento.

¿Seria posible que Blaise Zabinni se enamorara de Ginevra Weasley?

- No es posible, es casi real - dijo entre dientes antes de tomar la botella que le había robado a Draco y hacerla volar hasta el buró del rubio. Después cerró los ojos y se dedico a soñar. Soñar con ella...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_¿Que tal?_

_Espero que les haya parecido bueno el capitulo y ya no son tan cortos como antes jaja, vean como me esfuerzo... sniff sniff, lloro y para no hacerlo mas seria bueno que dejaran reviews!!!! el botoncito verde esta tan lindo que deberian apretarlo ehh_

_BSS_


	16. Pensadero

**_HELLO!!!!_**

**_Tantos meses sin publicar vdd?? O weno no se cuanto lo siento!!_**

**_Acabo de iniciar en la universidad y me trae vuelta loca pero espero que no pierda su atencion!!!_**

**_LEs dejo nuevo capitulo y pues este capi trae sorpresitas aunque faltan y muuuy densas._**

**_LEs mando besos _**

**_Atte:Monzy Rozen  
_**

**_La octava muñeca_**

* * *

Draco entró a su habitación y vió que había una pequeña botella bastante conocida por el rubio. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver su recuerdo de vuelta y procedió a guardarlos ahora si bajo hechizos protectores…

- ¿por qué hacerlo? Podría usarlo ahora mismo – se dijo con malicia

- Yo no te lo recomendaría Draco – empezó a decir Nott que acababa de entrar totalmente lleno de comida- la verdad no creo que sea buena idea.

- ¡Theodore! Pensé que te has perdido la escenita de esta tarde, de hecho no recuerdo haberte visto ahí.

- En medio de aquel desastre no lo dudo. Necesito un buen baño, pero antes en verdad, no uses eso –le dijo en tono pacifista señalando la botella.

- Después de todo lo que hicimos por conseguir lo sería una locura.

- No recuerdo que tú hayas hecho mucho- le dijo rodando los ojos

- Aún así no puedo echar su esfuerzo por la borda.

- Draco – dijo seriamente el castaño- en serio, no vas a ganar nada.

- ¡Claro que lo haré! Ella seguro dejará al pobretón.

- Luna Lovegood…- dijo quedamente- ¿Es ella la chica que te gusta?

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – dijo Draco molesto – es una mujer muy especial y si tú o cualquier otro que trate de mofarse de esto, se las verá conmigo – amenazó crispando los puños.

- Tranquilo dragón, no estoy juzgando te. El amor no sigue pautas, no importan casas, posiciones, caracteres, sexo… En fin, me alegra mucho saber quién es. Pero, eso me da un punto más a mi favor. Ella saldrá muy lastimada con todo esto.

- ¿Así que quede es justo que ese infeliz la engañe?

Theodore séquito, la manchada túnica y pensó un poco antes de contestarle a su amigo – No, claro que no lo es pero tampoco es justo que tú entres en acción luego de una treta tan sucia. Ella no te lo perdonará.  
Draco se tensó por un momento, era verdad que era una jugarreta algo sucia. Pero ¿de qué otra manera? Por lo visto el zanahorio uso otra igual para alejarla de él ¿era justo que él se detuviera entonces? Claro que no. – Se la enviaré anónimamente – explico el rubio.

- Bien hazlo, pero escúchame primero ¿Crees honesto hacerlo así? Lo que mal empieza mal acaba y si ella se entera de esto, la lastimarás aún más que se lo contarás de frente. No te rebajes al nivel de Weasley no le mientas, tu también.

- Eso no va a pasar. Yo no la engañaré, seré discreto.

- Tú sabes tanto como yo que esto está mal, pero es tu decisión, sólo … No digas que no que te lo advertí – sentenció el chico antes de perderse en el cuarto de baño mientras Draco aún ofuscado pero seguro de su decisión escribía la nota que le mandaría a Luna.

***

Luna se hallaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor tomando su desayuno mientras charlaba con Hermione sobre las próximas vacaciones, cada día faltaba menos y eso emocionaba a todos los alumnos.

- Mi padre quiere hacer una edición compilatoria sobre los hechos más importantes del año así que, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasare en casa, ¡pero será divertido! ¿Tu iras donde Viktor?

- Bueno no exactamente- dijo ruborizándose marcadamente

- ¿Entonces?

- El vendrá a casa, pasara las navidades en casa de mis padres, die que es hora de hablar de cosas importantes.

- ¡oh! Herms ese es un paso muy importante… ya es más que oficial –dijo Ginny metiéndose en la charla - ¡Quizás te pida matrimonio!

- No digas tonterías Ginny, Herms no se casaría con el tontonazo Krum – señalo su pelirrojo hermano.

- ¡Ron! Te he dicho que no lo insultes, y para tu información eso me haría muy feliz, aunque pues… de momento no lo haríamos…

Hermione y Ronald se enfrascaron en una discusión que casi nadie entendía, solo vociferaban como normalmente lo hacían y la gente a su alrededor alcanzaba a escuchar frases sueltas, en aquella ocasión eran del tipo:

"Eres mi amiga por eso te digo lo que debes hacer"

"Ocúpate de tu vida"

"!Imagínate! Tendrías que verlo desnudo todos los días"

"No sabes cuánto lo deseo"

"HERMIONE ¿Qué TE PASA?

Los gritos cesaron de pronto a la llegada del correo , docenas de lechuzas sobrevolaban el Gran Comedor repartiendo paquetes, cartas, periódicos y hasta golosinas. Hedwig venia volando hacia donde Harry estaba. Traía una pequeña caja atada a la pata. El moreno le tendió los brazos, pero la blanca lechuza se detuvo antes, justo frente a Luna.

- ¡Hola Hed! ¿Es para mí? – pregunto a lo que la lechuza respondió tendiéndole la pata

- Pensé que era para ti Harry – señalo Hermione a su amigo

- Si bueno, Hedwig a veces duerme en la lechuceria… creo que tiene novia – dijo Harry riéndose, pero prosiguió de inmediato cuando la lechuza le pico la mano con mas rudeza de la necesaria y se marcho volando ofendida - ¡Vaya! Eso me costara caro. Bueno, te decía que como esta ahí, supongo que alguien la tomo prestada y como casi no la utilizo, seguro acepto encantada.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Luna sacando lo que venía en el paquete – ¡Uy! Quizá es néctar de miklas, dicen que si lo bebes puedes volar sin necesidad de escobas – agrego emocionada.

- Eso suena algo psicotrópico e ilegal Luna – dijo Hermione mirando con recelo la botella.

- Bueno pues ¡salud! – dijo ella llevándosela a la boca.

Varios gritos se escucharon en ese momento, incluso Draco se había levantado de su asiento al ver a la rubia a punto de beberse su único as bajo la manga.

- No Luna no es néctar de nada… es un recuerdo – le explico Harry

- ¿Eh?

- Si un recuerdo, Dumbledore me los enseño el año pasado y son de esa manera, estoy seguro.

- ¡Veámoslo Luna! – le dijo Ron a la rubia – nunca he visto uno y Harry dice que se siente muy extraño ¡Anda! – le pidió

- ¿Y cómo se ven?

- Bueno pues necesitas un pensadero… si quieres le pediré al Profesor Dumbledore que nos preste el suyo.

- ¡Si Harry dile! – exclamo Ron emocionado – estoy seguro de que será muy interesante

- Esta bien , le diré – acepto el moreno continuando con su desayuno, sin imaginar siquiera que sería algo más que interesante, sin prever siquiera la tempestad que azotaría esa tarde.

Theodore miro a Draco con recelo, había presenciado la escena de la mesa de enfrente y le parecía inconcebible. El rubio noto la mirada punzante de su amigo y decidió confrontarlo tranquilamente.

- Al final sabias que lo haría – dijo Draco mirando aquellos ojos topacio

- Tenía la esperanza de que recapacitaras. Evidentemente fue una idiotez de mi parte, incluso usaste su lechuza… un detalle soberbio – dijo sarcástico

- No te pongas dramático Theo. Todo saldrá conforme lo planeado.

- Por tu bien, eso espero, aunque lo dudo mucho

- ¡Valiente amigo eres tú! – ironizo el rubio

- Tú no quieres amigos Draco, quieres gorilas amaestrados que te den siempre la razón sin siquiera parase a pensarlo. ¡Vuelve con Crabbe y Goyle entonces! Un amigo es aquel que te apoya, si, pero te hace ver tus errores también. No me pidas menos que eso – dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa de manera elegante – He terminado, nos vemos.

- ¡Maldita sea! – murmuro Draco al ver marcharse a su amigo. No tenía idea de que su Castillo empezaba a colapsarse.

***

Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore cerca de las 4 pm y el Director los recibió sonriente. Después de decirles donde estaba el pensadero y pedirles que apagaran la luz al salir se despidió para ir a jugar naipes con algunos de los Profesores.

- ¡Vaya que es antiguo! –y tiene símbolos increíblemente interesantes. ¿No es excitante?

- Solo tú te emocionas con algo así Hermione… Yo quiero saber que se siente ver un recuerdo.

- No solo lo veremos Ron, entraremos en el. Viviremos la escena junto con los personajes, aunque no nos notan claro.

- ¡Wow! No puedo esperar…

- Bien, lo vaciare – decía Luna mientras descorchaba la pequeña botella y dejaba caer la sustancia brillante de color plata que había en ella.

- No pasa nada…¿Por qué no pasa nada amor? – pregunto Ginny al ojiverde.

- Debemos sumergirnos, metan la cara y déjense llevar.

Primero entraron Ron, seguido de Hermione y Luna, al final Harry de la mano de Ginevra. Aterrizaron accidentadamente pero ni una sola de las personas que abarrotaban aquel lugar pareció darse cuenta. El lugar exhibía cantidades obscenas de uniformes, pelotas, escobas, carteles, libros, todo lo relacionado con el Quidditch. Harry y Ron reconocieron de inmediato el lugar donde se encontraban.

- Es la tienda del Sr. Dumrser.

- Estamos en Hogsmade – sentencio Harry

De pronto todo el escenario se contorsiono cambiando completamente, así como el agua de un lago al lanzar una roca en ella, así cambiaba y volvió a la normalidad, mostrando una escena distinta. LA gente alrededor, los murmullos, los estante se veían en un segundo plano, la atención era visiblemente enfocada a un punto en especial. El único punto que brillaba con claridad en la escena. Era un chico pelirrojo que hablaba con uno de los vendedores. Todos se acercaron un poco más hasta ellos.

- Eres tu ron – dijo Luna sorprendida

- Vámonos chicos, esto no me agrada – tercio el chico tratando de huir de ahí

- No se puede Ron, es como u juego mecánico, te bajas hasta que se acaba.

- No Harry ¡no! Vámonos, tenemos que hacerlo – decía desesperado ante lo que se acontecía.

El escenario volvió a cambiar, de pronto se hallaron dentro de un pequeño vestidor de la tienda. A pesar de que en la realidad era un diminuto cuarto, ahora todos cabían perfectamente y veían la escena impresionados.

- Tiene que haber una manera de salir de aquí – seguía diciendo Ron sin obtener respuesta.

"_No tenemos mucho tiempo"_ escucho a sus espaldas antes de que sus compañeros vieran como aquella conocida morena se le echaba encima al Ron del pasado, quien, no solo no la aparto en lo mas mínimo sino que le respondía con entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto Ronald? – le grito su hermana furiosa

- Luna – susurro Hermione ante la visión de su rubia amiga, que parecía no respirar y miraba la escena sin rastro de emoción en la cara.

-Eres un desgraciado Ronald, ¿Cómo te atreviste? – gritaba la pelirroja mientras golpeaba el pecho se su hermano, mientras él miraba el perfil de Luna con pánico.

- Tranquila Ginny – le dijo Harry con voz extraña mientras la detenía.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si ese cerdo es mi hermano… - decía la chica al presenciar la ardiente escena que parecía no tener final.

- Luna, ven aquí – dijo la castaña jalando a la chica hacia ella para que dejara de mirar, para que dejara de ver como su novio se entregaba completamente al deseo.

- Ya basta, ya basta – grito el pelirrojo lanzando hechizos a todo lo que veía.

Aquellos gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas cesaron de pronto cuando el pensadero los expulso dejándolos en la misma posición que estaban dentro de el. Hermione seguía abrazando a Luna mientras miraba a su amigo con amargura en la cara. Ginny tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la rabia mientras era sujetada de la cintura por Harry, para evitar que se lanzara sobre su hermano. Ron pos su parte miraba la espalda de la rubia como si no existiera nada más interesante en todo el universo. Vio como Hermione soltaba a la chica que seguía petrificada en su lugar y se acercaba a él. Se detuvo justo enfrente suyo para mirarlo con una brillo distinto en los ojos.

- Herms… - murmuro Ron antes de que la castaña le estampara una bofetada con toda su fuerza.

- Estoy tan decepcionada de ti…

- Puedo explicarlo todo – dijo él caminando hacia Luna quien pareció no notar nada de lo sucedido.

- ¿Ah sí? Que idioteces piensas decir ¿eh? – vocifero la pequeña de cabello rojo.

- Luna – la llamo Ron

La rubia dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre en esos labios, los mismos que devoraban a Pansy hace unos momentos. Un calosfrío recorrió su espalda y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, no supo qué hacer, que sentir, que pensar. Salió huyendo rápidamente, corría como si la velocidad sacara de su mente lo que había presenciado, no tuve cuidado y de pronto tropezó aparatosamente, sus rodillas tenían heridas sangrantes y las palmas de sus manos estaban llenas de rasguños.

- ¡Luna! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto justamente el protagonista de su actual pesadilla

- Déjame sola – pidió ella sin fuerza en la voz

- Perdóname Luna, no sé que me paso. De verdad lo siento mucho

- No, no es así. Tu no lamentas haber estado con Pansy Parkinson, lo que sientes es que te hayamos descubierto.

El pelirrojo no supo que decir, separo varias veces lo labios como pensando en decir algo pero ¿Qué podría decir en aquella situación? Ella tenía toda la razón.

Unos ojos curiosamente atentos miraban la escena desde las sombras. Todo lo que había planeado estaba resultando. Incluso el trio dorado y la reina de las guerras culinarias estaban ahí, estaba saliendo tan bien que daba miedo. Los miro discutir unos segundos más cuando de pronto la escena lo alerto.

- Suéltame ya Ronald, ¡déjame ir!- pedía Luna siendo atrapada por el chico quien la tomaba fuertemente por las muñecas evitando que volviese a huir – me lastimas

- No te irás hasta que hablemos

- Me haces daño, por favor suéltame – dijo ella en un hilo de voz y visiblemente dolorida.

- ¡Déjala Weasley! – grito Draco enfrentándose a ellos - ¿No ves que la hieres? Idiota…

- Metete en tus asuntos Malfoy – contesto el pelirrojo soltando a la chica

- Esto me concierne y lo sabes. Además, no voy a permitir que lastimen a una mujer en mi presencia.

- Mi novia y yo – dijo enfatizando esa frase- tenemos asuntos que tratar así que porque no te pierdes ¿eh?

- Luna – empezó Draco ignorando categóricamente a Ron - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – dijo ella frotando sus enrojecidas muñecas y mirando sus manos también lastimadas.

- No, no lo estas, vamos a curar esas heridas – le dijo tomando cuidadosamente su brazo para hacer que lo siguiera.

- He dicho que nos dejes solos Malfoy – exploto Ron ante la escena.

Draco se detuvo enseguida y con Luna parada a su lado miro a Ron con todo el odio y arrogancia de la que era capaz.

- Ya deja las tonterías Weasley, ella se irá conmigo y es todo…

- Luna arreglemos esto

- No – susurro la rubia

- Yo te amo y tu a mi – dijo Ron ante una marcada mueca de asco por parte de Draco – Luchemos por esto, vamos.. – dijo pasando un brazo por su espalda, trato de hacer que diera un paso pero ella no lo hizo – Luna ¿no deseas luchar por lo que tenemos?

- ¡NO! Yo ya no te quiero a mi lado – le respondió ella con la mirada clavada en el piso – No puedo ni siquiera verte a la cara. ¿Por qué me pides luchar? No vale la pena luchar por algo que me hace este daño, me duele tanto aquí … - dijo ella poniendo la mano en el corazón y derramando unas lagrimas lo miro a los ojos – que me doy cuenta que no vale la pena. Draco vámonos por favor – le indico al rubio quien la miraba conmovido por la entereza de la chica. Ahora si la abrazo por la espalda y ella inconscientemente recargo su cabeza en el cálido hombro del Slytherin.

Caminaron rumbo a los jardines mientras Ron seguía helado por las palabras de Luna. No lo había insultado en lo absoluto y sin embargo se sentía devastado. El tono de su voz, sus decididos ojos azules repletos de lágrimas, la decepción en su rostro. Eso le había dolido cien veces más que la bofetada de Hermione, el dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor del alma… era una basura, como bien dijo Luna, no valía la pena.

- Ron ¿Qué paso? – escucho una voz conocida a su lado - ¿Dónde está Luna?

- Ella está bien, el no le hará daño como yo – decía Ron con voz apagada, como si su boca estuviese desconectada del cerebro. Hablando por inercia.

- ¿El?- respondió Harry extrañado - ¿Con quién esta Luna?

- Ella estará bien. Nadie es peor que yo – dijo de nuevo el joven sin reaccionar mientras caminaba rumbo a su torre – Ella estará bien…

* * *

**_Aprieten Go!! si desean saber que pasa despues _**

**_Bye-bee_**


	17. Grita, corre, ama

_**Q onda chiquillas, siento muchisimo la tardanza pero entre escuela y depresiones pss no he andado con animos, por suerte eso cambio y prometo traer capi mas seguido que ya viene la parte mas densa del asunto ehh jiji, Cuidense mucho mucho y grax a la gente q postea y a los q leen y no lo hacen pss animenseeeee**_

_**BESOS**_

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

El cabello dorado de la pareja resplandecía ante el astro rey, parecían un par de ángeles posados sobre el césped; solo sus caras de congoja rompían con el esquema.

- Siempre creí – empezó Luna- que cuando un corazón sufría enormemente, el mundo lo notaba y se adolecía con él, pero no… las aves siguen cantando, la danza de las flores y el viento continua sin fatiga y nadie parece notar que me muero por dentro – dijo ella en un murmullo.

Draco se acercó y la rodeo por los hombros.

- No reniegues de la sabia naturaleza Luna. Si no se detiene no es porque tu pena le resulte ajena, sino porque quiere alegrarte con su esplendor – le explico Draco acariciando su barbilla – lo hace para que te des cuenta de que la vida es hermosa y no merece vivirla con tristeza.

- ¡Oh ¡ - exclamo la rubia tomando su mano y llevándola a su rostro.

- Sé que es lo que paso, y no te digo que lo lamento, porque mentiría. Tenías derecho a darte cuenta de las cosas.

- ¿Tú sabías de eso? – pregunto ella separándose de el abruptamente y mirándolo con angustia.

Aquel era el momento de decir la verdad: **"Lo que mal empieza, mal acaba"** le había dicho Theodore pero _¿si se lo decía y ella lo despreciaba igual que a Weasley?_ Eso sería terrible, además seria otro golpe muy fuerte para Luna saber eso, ella confiaba en Draco y decirle la verdad podría afectar ese sentimiento, ser honesto implicaría perderla…

- Te escuché en el pasillo – mintió – y quiero que sepas que Pansy no te llega ni a los talones. Tú eres maravillosa y cualquier hombre seria dichoso al tener tu cariño.

- Gracias – respondió ella ruborizada

- No me agradezcas ahora. Hazlo cuando tenga la buena fortuna de hacerte feliz, cuando te des cuenta que eres muy especial para mí, y q haría cualquier cosa por que estés a mi lado.

Luna estaba muy sorprendida, nunca creyó que de verdad esas palabras salieran de esos labios rosados. Miro su perfecto rostro, era tan guapo que se le figuraba irreal, además de que se encontraba apoyándola en aquel difícil momento. Hace unos minutos sentía que su realidad se desmoronaba justo frente a sus ojos y ahora aquel fino, elegante y hermoso bálsamo la estaba curando. Miro aquellos labios sensuales que antes deseo besar y se acerco tímidamente a ellos. Los rozó por un segundo antes de tratar de profundizar en ellos, cuando las manos de Draco la apartaron de sus deseos, la separo sin mirarla y después la abrazo fuertemente.

- No hagas eso Luna – le dijo con voz trémula

- Perdón, yo solo… - balbuceo lentamente con vergüenza

- No me cuesta nada hacerlo, por el contrario, lo deseo desde hace tiempo, pero no quiero que sea así, no lo quiero por despecho.

- ¿Despecho? – pregunto ella confundida

- Si. El primer beso que te daré, será cuando estés mejor, cuando en lo único que pienses sea en mi… por el momento, me basta con esto – dijo antes de acercarse y darle un suave beso en la frente, Luna sintió el corazón latir desbocado, había vuelto a la vida con tal intensidad que pareciera que había corrido cientos de kilómetros y solo con ese besos inocente - ¡ven conmigo! – creyó escuchar ella a lo lejos y se sintió impulsada hacia arriba.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto ella mientras corría a su lado

- Al lago negro…

Se detuvieron a la orilla del lago, había una enorme roca, que muchos presumían había sido lanzada por el calamar gigante en un arranque de aburrimiento, y Draco la escalo, para después ayudar a su acompañante a subir en ella también.

- Y bien, ¿a que vinimos aquí?

- Grita – ordeno Draco

- ¿Perdón?

- Grita tu nombre Luna, grita hasta que tu cuerpo se libere. Hazlo como si pudieras lanzar todo eso que te atormenta por medio de tu sola voz. Grita como si tu vida dependiera de ello… es como decir "Mundo, estoy aquí, estoy feliz…acostúmbrate"

La chica rio el comentario de Draco y por supuesto él la imito, sin cesar en su misión - ¿Estas lista? – le pregunto tomándola de la mano y apretándosela suavemente, a lo que ella respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos chicos gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, exorcizando los demonios instalados en su corazón y fortaleciendo no solo sus ánimos por vivir, sino los sentimientos que los unían. Bajaron luego de algunos minutos con la garganta un poco mas irritada que al inicio pero visiblemente más animados. Sus manos no dejaron nunca de estar unidas, quizá algo más que sus extremidades estaba ahora más cercano, volvieron así al Castillo entre platicas, risas y miradas cómplices. Ninguno de los dos tenía hambre, a pesar de que la cena se serviría en una hora aproximadamente, mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago impidiéndoles probar bocado. Luna se fue a su habitación como si flotara entre nubes y Draco decidió sentarse a meditar en la Sala Común de Slytherin, mas alguien le llamo la atención recién entro en ella.

- Veo que te saliste con la tuya – dijo el chico castaño

- No sé de qué me hablas

- Destruiste la relación, conseguiste a la chica y mentiste sin ningún remordimiento… Eres un digno Sly.

- Por favor Theodore – pidió Draco – no comiences con eso, ahora estoy demasiado feliz. Además… pensé que no me hablabas más.

- Tienes razón. Solo espero que te dure el gusto. – sentencio antes de volver por donde había aparecido.

***

Una semana… una semana desde aquel incidente. Una semana desde que los cotilleos del colegio comenzaran a rondar sobre un trió bastante desigual: El explosivo guardián de Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley, la estrafalaria y ahora criticada Luna Lovegood y el elegante y altivo Draco Malfoy. Desde el rompimiento de los primeros y la entrada triunfal del tercero al relevo, se armaron tremendos chismes de inigualables proporciones. Que si Luna estaba hechizándolos, que si ella era el premio del partido de Quidditch, se dijeron barbaridades al por mayor… Esa mañana el desayuno estaba servido pero no todos los protagonistas de dicha novela se hallaban cerca de ahí.

- ¿Dónde está el asqueroso de mi hermano? – dijo una chica guapísima de cabello rojo como el fuego.

- Dijo que no tenía hambre –le contesto Hermione con una mueca de reproche – y por favor Ginny ya te dije que no le llames de esa manera…

- ¡No lo defiendas Herms!

- No lo hago… solo que, trato de entender que fue lo que paso. Ron no es así y ustedes lo saben. No engaña, no miente, a menos que no encuentre otra salida, tuvo que estar demente en ese momento.

- Pues no se veía precisamente sufriendo en ese recuerdo Hermione- ironizo la joven ante el mutismo de su novio y la mirada perdida de la castaña.

- Lo sé… a lo que me refiero es que debió estar confundido. Aunque admito que ya es hora de que dé la cara.- dijo la castaña mirando a Luna quien después de consumir sus alimentos salió del Comedor saludando hacia ellos con la mano- eso es lo que los hombres de verdad deben hacer, no solo ocultarse o dejar pasar las cosas…

- ¿Ocurre algo Herms? – pregunto Harry mirando la melancólica cara de su amiga.

- No nada – se apresuro a contestar ella – Ginny ¿Por qué no hablas con Luna? Desde que eso paso ella se ha alejado de nosotros y no me parece adecuado.

- Tienes razón – acepto la pelirroja y salió corriendo tras la chica de Ravenclaw. La encontró cerca, como siempre entretenida mirando los cuadros del Castillo. Después de saludarse con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, caminaron charlando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Ginny con su característica franqueza, se apresuro a tocar el tema hasta entonces evitado – Y ¿Cómo has estado Luna?

- Muy atareada

- Sabes a que me refiero – le dijo bajando la mirada

- ¡Oh! Bueno honestamente, estoy muy tranquila, A Ronald le gustaba ella y yo lo sabía bien – dijo pensativa – aun así acepte salir con él y me toco la de perder. Así es la vida – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Ginny se quedo muy sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga y asintió, la rubia era tan franca con ella, incluso rayaba en la crueldad, mas hacia ella misma que hacia los demás, pero en esa ocasión no era así, se veía más feliz, se notaba su tranquilidad.

- Te ves muy bien Luna y me alegra. Estaba triste porque bueno, el es mi hermano, y yo me sentía tan mal…

- Las personas son responsables de sus actos y pensamientos individualmente Ginny, así estuvieran unidos por un costado, la mente de Ron es solo suya. Además ya no vale hablar de ello, ya paso. La verdad es que ahora me siento bien. Tengo mucha suerte de tener a tanta gente buena a mi lado… - dijo la rubia mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al pensar en Draco.

- ¿Sabes Luna? Harry me conto que te ha visto mucho con Malfoy y he pensado en cómo decirte esto de la mejor manera…

- ¿Decirme que? – pregunto asustada Luna

- Te exijo que… ¡me cuentes que pasa con él! Es increíble que salgas con semejante tipo y no me cuentes todo a detalle.

Luna sonrió levemente mientras su cara tomaba el color del cabello de Ginny – No "salgo con él" como tú crees. Solo somos amigos por eso no vi la necesidad de decírtelo.

- ¡Oh vamos! Es Draco Malfoy, no es cualquier chico. Recuerda que es el número dos en nuestro top.

- ¿Nuestro qué? – pregunto la rubia confundida

- ¡Recuerda! Las chicas y yo hicimos un listado: TOP 10 sexy Hogwarts… los chicos más guapos Luna.

- Y Draco es el segundo lugar… ¿Quién es el primero?

- Fue una decisión tremendamente difícil, tu amigo era un gran candidato pero al final Parvati y Lavender admitieron dejarlo en segundo. Fue arduo.

- Pero… - dijo Luna intuyendo la respuesta que la chica se negaba a darle - ¿Quién fue el ganador?

- Tú sabes – contesto a regañadientes la pelirroja, murmurando un nombre indescifrable.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto de nuevo en voz alta la rubia, haciendo saltar a su amiga y riendo por ello.

- ¡HARRY! ¿Ok? Harry gano.

- Que sorpresivo – señalo Luna con sarcasmo

- Fue unánime… iban empatados pero Draco perdió 10 puntos por ser el hijo de quien es, aunque los recupero por su aroma según Lavender – gruño la pelirroja mientras Luna reía discretamente – y su elegancia le dio 10 puntos más y al final iba ganando, pero les recordé que Harry sobrevivió al ataque de quien tu sabes y eso lo llevo de nuevo a la cima… hasta que la tonta de Kate dijo que Draco era perfecto y Harry tenía una "fea cicatriz en la cabeza" – dijo Ginny imitando un tono nasal muy ridículo, que ella pensó era la imitación burda de Kate – así que le restaron 5 puntos y Malfoy ganaba…

Ginny hizo una pausa melodramática para emocionar a su público unipersonal. Espero y espero mientras caminaban hasta que retomo el tema al ver que Luna no se inmutaba –… entonces recordé que las reglas del GAD le otorgan a la presidenta un voto extra – dijo con voz cómplice.

- Reglas que tu como presidenta, redactaste…

La pelirroja decidió ignorar el acertado comentario de su rubia amiga y prosiguió la nominación –así que le di 8 puntos por ser un gran besador y así adelanto al paliducho ese – finalizo con una carcajada propia de las brujas malvadas de los cuentos.

- ¡Hey! Draco no es un paliducho y ¡tú no sabes cómo besa!

- ¿Tú sí? – preguntó ávidamente

- No claro que no – exclamo la rubia con presteza y un poco de melancolía

- Bien, te creo, pero…¿Cuándo lo sepas me contaras?

- ¿Aunque eso haga perder a Harry? – pregunto Luna divertida

- Mmm… ya veré como lo soluciono Luna, no te preocupes.

Ambas chicas rieron alegremente hasta que se separaron ya que tenían distintas clases. Luna fue a los Invernaderos y Ginny se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía, caminaba tranquilamente mientras rebuscaba en su mochila, el libro que utilizaría en clase. Un murmullo de entre las sombras la alerto.

- Ginny… lamento haberte asustado

- ¿Quién? ¡Oh! Zabinni – dijo ella arrastrando las palabras.

- Necesitamos hablar – comenzó a decir el moreno con profundas ojeras – la gente dice que tu…

- No tengo tiempo – lo interrumpió hoscamente – tengo clase.

- Lo sé pero…

- Pero nada, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi ¿entiendes?

- La otra noche tú dijiste otras cosas – le insistió incrédulo el joven.

- Esa no era yo – exclamo sin pensar pero rectifico al instante – me refiero a que ya pasó. Era otro momento, otra situación. Ya nada es ni será nunca así.

Ginny se dio la vuelta para empezar su huida pero Blaise le dio seguimiento, ella casi corría mientras él con un par de zancadas estaba su nivel. La pelirroja estaba de verdad asustada ya que Slytherin tenía la furia cruzando su bello rostro. Ella cerró los ojos y se disponía a usar toda su velocidad cuando después de tres pasos chocó con alguien.

- Ginny ¿Qué haces corriendo como loca? – le dijo una voz conocida

- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! – exclamo ella aliviada.

- ¿Estás bien amor?- escucho preguntar a su querido pelinegro.

- Si, si, solo que iba tarde a clase.

La chica escucho unos pasos junto a ellos y al voltear miro a Zabinni destilando odio por los ojos. Se detuvo un segundo y recorrió de cabeza a pies a su rival.

- Circula Zabinni – dijo Ron al verlo ahí.

- ¿Hay algo que se te ofrezca? – pregunto Harry encarando la mirada cargada de odio del moreno.

- Si que lo hay… pero dudo mucho que me lo des – replico mirando descaradamente a Ginny.

- ¡¿Qué insinúas imbécil?! – grito Harry.

- ¡Harry no! Lárgate serpiente asquerosa – dijo Ron poniéndose al frente para evitar una lucha con el Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus asuntos Weasley? Por ejemplo de cuidar a tu chica – Blaise miró el rostro contorsionado de Ron y siguió atacándolo – Aunque si prefieres que otros la cuiden… Draco encantado – dijo riéndose – te lo dije aquella tarde, ellas prepararon algo muy bueno - dijo rememorando la salida a Hogsmade – solo era cuestión de tiempo que ella te dejara por alguien mejor, alguien de nuestra clase… y solo es la primera- sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Ginny y se marcho.

El chico Slytherin se fue rápidamente dejando a aquel trío descompuesto. Ginny respiraba rápidamente, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de coraje, tomaba con fuerza la mano de Harry, como si temiera que alguien se lo arrebataría. Ron estaba mudo, con la vista clavada en el suelo mientras Harry trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

- El tiene razón, Luna esta mejor con ese tipo.

- Eso es cierto – dijo ella ante la mirada reprobatoria de Harry – lo siento Ron, pero hoy hable con ella y de verdad la note bien.

- Dime Ginny… ¿ella me odia? – pregunto el pelirrojo a su hermana

- Desearía decirte que sí, que te detesta por ser un traidor mentiroso.

- ¡Ginny! No te pases – le recordó Harry con voz severa.

- Bien… mira Ron si yo fuera Luna, tu estarías arrancándote ahora mismo, cada milímetro de piel que esa arpía te toco. Te arrepentirías de ello como no imaginas pero tú sabes bien que Luna no es así, muy por el contrario, ella te entiende…

Ron miró a su hermana con tristeza, estaba aniquilado porque sabía que no merecía más que reclamos de parte de la rubia, deseaba que lo detestara, que le gritara todo lo que lo odiaba, pero sabia en el fondo de su ser que esa esperanza era vana. Así era Luna, de bondad infinita y con la inteligencia como estandarte. El sabía que ella lo perdonaría, pero añoraba que no, deseaba mitigar los remordimientos que crecían en su interior con el rencor de la chica, pero ahora no le quedaba ni siquiera ese bálsamo.

- Dile que se lo agradezco y que espero que sea feliz.

- Díselo tú – lo reto su hermana.

Ron negó con la cabeza antes de retirarse del lugar, caminaba pacientemente mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido. Pensó en la ironía de la vida, en como teniendo a su lado a una chica tierna, leal y amorosa, el vivía ilusionado con otra, con una mujer explosiva, irreverente y atrevida. Sabía perfectamente que ese cariño lo hundiría en un mar negro y profundo, en el cual por más que braceara terminaría ahogado. Caminaba hacia su encuentro con ella, para sumergirse de nuevo en ese peligro.  
Entro al aula vacía y la miro sentada sugerentemente en el escritorio, le sonrió coqueta y el cerro la puerta en ese instante.  
Moriría ahogado… !Que mas daba sufrir esa agonía!  
Ronald Weasley se entregaría a ese inminente peligro, había perdido ya todo instinto de supervivencia y saltaría del acantilado, porque el amaba ese océano y esa oscuridad. Porque sin esas agua calándole la piel, su vida no tenía sentido, se hundiría mas y mas en ellas hasta que le robaran su ultimo y feliz suspiro. Porque amaba ese mar… porque amaba a Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
